A new species
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: What is the most powerful race? The dragons? The humans? Or is it when in a one in a billion chance, a new race is created. Created by just an individual of one of these race's bodies accepting the genes of the other race. A race that has none of the weakness from both the humans and dragons, but having all of their benefits. Dom Anthro Night Fury Hiccup! Sub Male dragon Toothless
1. A new species is born

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! Here's an idea that I have had in my head for a while, so I decided to make it! To those who were disappointed when I changed Toothless from male to female in my other story, you will be pleased to know that this story has a male Hiccup and male dragon Toothless pairing! And later on, Hiccup will turn into a Night Fury anthro! Also, Hiccup is right handed as it easier for me to type up!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **A new species**

Chapter: 1 – A new species is born.

"Ah, the Gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or mug. No, no, not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

Hiccup yells out in frustrations as he smacks a branch in front of him, which swings back and whips him in the face. Stumbling back as he holds his face in pain, he looks at the branch and glares at it, only for the glare to fade as he raises a brow when he sees that the tree the branch is attached to is split down the middle. Looking over to where the broken half of the tree bends to, he sees that there's a trench going over to the edge of the hill that he's on top of, like something big ploughed through the area.

Looking around the area at the broken trees and wreaked terrain, he casually makes his way over to the edge of the hill and takes a peek over it. Gasping in surprise and fright as he sees that the Night Fury is on the bottom of the hill, he ducks down as he waits for a moment for any noise from it. Hearing none, he slowly looks back over the hill down at the Night Fury to see that it's not moving, looking around in panic as he quickly searches himself until he grasps the handle of a knife. Drawing the knife out, he holds it in front of him with trembling hands as he makes his way down the hill. Making his way over to a boulder at the bottom of the hill, he presses his back against it as he takes big breaths to calm himself.

Taking an inhale of air, he moves as he leans his body out the side of the boulder, getting a clear view of the dragon. Looking over him he sees that it's laying on its side appearing to be dead as the bola ropes are wrapped around its body keeping its limbs from moving. The dragon also has a number of gashes over its body with fresh blood seeping out a small amount of them as the other ones are already on the way to healing. Moving out from behind the boulder with shock as well as glee on his face, he moves over to the dragon while gazing over its still form.

"Oh wow, I-I did it. I did it! This, this fixes everything. Yes! – Moving over to the Night Fury he places his right foot on its side as he poses- I, have brought down this mighty beast!"

Hiccup yells out with triumph only to jump back in fear as the Night Fury shifts its body, making him bring the knife back up as all his courage goes away and is replaced by fear. Pointing the knife at the Night Fury, while his body trembles he advances forward with careful steps as he comes back up to its side. Looking over the Night Fury his gaze stops on its eyes as it looks at him with defiance but also with slight fear. Gulping, he tears his gaze from its own as he steady's the knife in his hand as he looks where its heart should be.

"I'm going to kill you dragon, and I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking, I'm a Viking!"

Bringing up the knife in both hands, he takes a look back into the eyes of the dragon which are now filled with fear, causing him to shake on the spot as he tries to bring the knife down. Sighing, his body slumps as he brings the knife in front of him and looks at it then to the dragon. Looking over the dragon at all of the wounds it has as well as his bola that is wrapped around it, he gains a soft look as he steps back.

" _I_ did this."

Hiccup says with remorse as he turns to leave but stops as he looks back at the Night Fury and the bola around him. Moaning out in frustration, he goes to the Night Fury's side and starts to saw through the ropes, causing the Night Fury's eyes to open in surprise as he tries to look over to where the human is. As the ropes are cut one by one the Night Fury narrows its eyes to slits as it shifts it body until the last rope is cut and then pounces onto the human, pinning him down with his paw on his chest, while he glares at him. Unseen by both of them, when the Night Fury pounces onto Hiccup his claws cut Hiccup on the right shoulder, while some of his own blood smudges over the cut, causing his blood to go into Hiccup. Staring up at the Night Fury that's pinning him down with fright, they both stay like that as they look into each other's eyes. Seeing the inevitable, Hiccup closes his eyes waiting for the pain to come, only to open them as he feels no pain and gains wide eyes as he sees the Night Fury take a big breath as it stands on its back legs then to come down and let loose a deafening screech into his face. Finishing the deafening scream, the Night Fury turns around and flies off, bumping into trees as it does. Looking where the dragon flies off to, Hiccup stands up with quivering legs as he turns and starts to make his way back where he came from, only to let out a whimper as he faints, face planting the floor.

(Time skip, Hiccup POV)

Tiredly making it inside of my room, I take off my clothes but let out a hiss of pain as I touch my shoulder. Carefully taking off my top, I look to my right shoulder and bring my left hand towards it, tracing my fingers lightly over the cut as I frown. Shaking my head, I go over to my bed and climb onto it then lay down on my back as I look up at the ceiling as I replay what happened when I encountered the Night Fury. Sighing, I shift my body so that I'm lying on my side and close my eyes as I go to sleep.

(Time skip, middle of night)

As Hiccup is sleeping he tosses and turns as sweat covers his face, which is fixed in a pained look. Currently, his body is trying to reject the foreign blood in his system, which it is currently failing to do as it is too powerful, causing his organs to slowly start to shut down. As Hiccup is on the inch of his life, something that should be impossible happens, his body starts to accept the foreign blood in his system. Taking the blood, then extracting the DNA from it, Hiccups body combines its DNA with the foreign one, while his organs halt in their shutting down as they start working as they should do again. The new DNA inside of his system then starts to slowly absorb and replace all of the other DNA like a virus, causing unnoticeable changes to happen to his body.

(Next day)

Groggily getting out of my bed as I let out a yawn, stretching my back and letting out a sigh of relief when my back clicks, I bring my hands up to my eyes to give them a rub. Bringing my hands down as I tiredly open my eyes, I blink in confusion when I see that my vision is much, _much_ better than it was a day before as I could pick up tiny details that shouldn't be posable for a human to see from the distance I am sitting. Raising a brow, I gaze around my room to also see that I shouldn't be able to see this good as there is hardly any light in the room as well. Shakily getting off my bed, I stand up as I take a deep breath to calm myself down from me suddenly having my sight improved by leaps overnight.

'Not strange at all, it's totally normal to have my vision improved overnight.'

I think with heavy sarcasm as I make my way over to my cupboard, grabbing the handle to the cupboard doors when I'm in front of it and then pulling, the result of the pull making my eyes bulge in shock as I manage to pull the whole door off of the cupboard. Staring at the door that I'm holding in my right hand without any trouble, I groan out in annoyance as I drop it to the floor and grab the normal clothes I always wear.

'Improved strength too? What the fucks going on!?'

I think in irritation as I get dressed, not paying attention that the gash I got from the Night Fury isn't on my shoulder anymore.

Making my way downstairs and then to the kitchen, I stop when I inhale a heavenly smell as my mouth waters in hunger. Sniffing the air, I turn in the direction of where the smell is coming from and make my way over to a basket that is filled with raw fish, but more importantly Cod. Licking my lips in hunger, I open the top of the basket and inhale the smell the fish is giving off with a bliss look, before snatching a Cod out of the basket then closing it.

Bringing the raw Cod up to my mouth, I bite into it and shudder at the amazing taste, which tastes five times better than the last Cod I had. Swallowing the mouthful of fish, I go to take another bite only to stop as my eyes widen in shock when my brain finally catches up to the fact that I am eating _raw_ Cod. Dropping the fish as I take a step away from it, I look around in panic to see if anyone saw me then to face palm myself when I realise that I'm in my house.

Getting another inhale of Cod, I look back to the fish that is on the floor that is screaming out at me to eat it.

'Ahhhh, it's not like anyone is going to see me eat it.'

I think to myself as I pick the Cod off the floor and dust it off before going back to eating it.

(Dragon arena)

Walking through the gate to the dragon arena, I look around as the teens carry on talking to each other, then look towards Goober who has risen a brow at me as he sees that I'm easily carrying my weapon in my right hand. Shaking his head, Goober makes his way over to the cage doors that begin to shake as he nears them, while I walk forward and join the line with the teens, catching them by surprise at not noticing me earlier.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?"

Ruffnut groans out in annoyance, which I ignore as all the teens smile at what Ruffnut said.

"Let's get started! The recruit that does best will win the _honour_ of killing his first dragon, in front of the _entire_ village."

Gobber says as he gazes at us, this getting a snort from Snotlout.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, _so_ does that disqualify him, or…"

Snotlout says in humour, causing all the teens to laugh and for me to get this burning sensation inside of me as I try not to turn and glare at him as I tighten the grip on my weapon. Goober just ignored what Snotlout said as he carries on with what he's doing.

"Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species _you_ will learn to fight!"

Gobber calls out as he starts to walk passed the doors, calling out the name of the dragons behind the doors as he passes them, while Fishlegs goes into his fanboy mode and starts calling out stats of each of the dragons.

"And, thee Gronckle."

Gobber says as he grabs the handle on the side of the door to the last cage on the left.

"Wo, Wo, Wo. Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?"

Snotlout shouts out in panic as he takes a couple of steps forward, which causes Gobber to smirk and to get a glint in the eyes.

"I believe, in learning, on the job."

Gobber says as he pulls the lever, which opens the doors to the Gronckle's cage as it barges its way out of its cage and flies towards us, causing all of us to scatter as she flies across where we were and to slam into the wall.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead!"

The wall the Gronckle slammed into has chunks of stone on the floor next to it, which the Gronckle eats as it gets back up off the floor.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're gonna need!"

Gobber quickly shouts as he sees the Gronckle eating, the question getting panicked looks from everyone.

"Plus five speed!"

Fishlegs yells out.

"A shield!"

Astrid shouts out.

"A shield, go!"

Gobber yells out as he watches us scramble towards the shields, which I quickly grab one of them and move out of the dragons way without the shield weighing me down.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Gobber says as he looks at each of us and lands his gaze on the twins, which makes him groan out in annoyance as he sees them fighting over a shield.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

Tuffnut yells as he pulls the shield.

"There's like a million shields!"

Ruffnut yells back, keeping a hold of the shield.

"Take that one, it has flowers on it, girls like flowers!"

Tuffnut yells, before Ruffnut gets the shield out of his grip and bashes it across his head.

"Ops, now this one has blood on it."

Ruffnut says as Tuffnut grabs back onto the shield again, only for to get blasted out of their hands with them being flung onto the floor.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

"What!"

They both shout as Gobber shakes his head.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise, make lots of it, to throw off a dragons aim."

To this me, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout start to bang our shields, making the Gronckle's eyes start to lose focus as it shakes its head around.

"Dragons have a number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?"

Gobber questions as he watches us.

"Five?"

Snotlout yells out in confusion, which is shortly followed by Fishlegs shouting out.

"No, six!"

"Correct! Six, that's enough for, one, for each of you!"

Gobber shouts out before Fishlegs gets his shield blasted out of his hand when he's waving it in the air.

"Fishlegs, out!"

Looking around, I see Snotlout get his shield blasted as Astrid dodges away from the front of him towards me and then stays in front of me as she bounces on her feet. This causing my eyes to narrow slightly into slits, which isn't seen by anybody as I see that she is going to try to do the same thing that she did to Snotlout to me.

When the Gronckle lets out a shot at Astrid, she dodges to the side as it races towards me, only to me it seems that it is going in slow motion as my body automatically twists to the side and bends slightly back as the shot from the Gronckle goes over my chest into the wall behind me. Blinking in surprise of what I just did, my body again automatically moves on its own as I let go of my shield and weapon, then drop to the floor in a cat-like crouch as another shot from the Gronckle goes over me.

Looking up at the Gronckle, I look into its eyes as it stares into my slit ones with surprise and then fear as it inhales a bit of my sent, causing it to back away before flying into its cage in fear. Looking where the Gronckle went in confusion, I stand up out of my crouch as my eyes turn back to normal. Looking over to the other teens and Goober, I see them all looking at me in shock at how I just dodge those blasts with ease and how I made the Grockle fly back to its cage by just looking into its eyes.

"Uh, I, yeah, I will just be going now."

I say with awkwardness, then quickly make my way home as hundreds of thoughts and questions go through my mind.

(Time skip)

Moving through the gap between the rocks, I crouch down on the edge of the cliff that overlooks a cove and pick up a pitch black scale on the floor with a thoughtful look.

'All these changes happened after I set that Night Fury go, maybe it's the course of the changes?'

I think as I trace my thumb over the scale in my hand, then to quickly dart back into the shadow cast by the cliff behind me when the Night Fury flies up and starts to try to scale the wall, only to fail as it plunges to the coves floor. Moving forward, I jump to another part of the cliff face that I am on that has a better view of the cove, then crouch down on the edge as I take out my sketch book and start drawing what the Night Fury looks like. Seeing it try to fly off again, I duck down as it flies in my directions and crashes below me, causing me to gain a look of confusion.

" _Why don't you just, fly away?_ "

I whisper as I take a better look at it, which lets me see it's missing a tailfin as it fires a plasma bolt at the floor in anger. Rubbing off the missing tailfin from my sketch, I look back to the Night Fury as it crashes by the lake and slumps to the floor in defeat, until it sees a fish in the water as it tries to grasp it in its jaws. Leaning forward as I look closer when it is trying to catch the fish, my heart stops for a sec as my pencil drops of the edge of the cliff to the floor, which startles the Night Fury as it snaps its head over to the pencil then up to me. Staring into the Night Fury eyes as it does the same with me, we both tilt our heads to the side as we see the loneliness in each other's eyes.

(Next day)

Breathing heavily as I look at the black scales that are covering where my gash on the shoulder used to be, I bring up my hand and trace my fingers over the scales, only to notice that my nails have changed as well to that of black claws. Trembling, I look around my body for any more changes to see that my toenails have changed to claws, causing my eyes to widen in panic. Moving over to my cupboard, I rummage through my clothes until I come across black gloves, which I put on carefully as to not rip them with my new claws and then look over the gloves on my hands, seeing that they perfectly cover my claws from view.

'If this carries on I won't be able to stay on Berk anymore as everyone will be out for my blood. I need to go back to that Night Fury so I can see if it has seen anything like this before and if it kills me, well it doesn't matter as everyone is going to be trying to kill me anyway.'

(Time skip, after dragon training)

Moving between the gaps between the rocks that are the entrance to the cove as I hold a raw Cod in my right hand, which has been driving me nuts as I want to eat it. I walk into the cove and look around to see that the Night Fury is nowhere to be seen, causing me to gain a frown as I walk around the cove.

'Did he manage to escape?'

I think in confusion, only to halt in my step as my enhanced hearing picks up light breathing behind me, causing me to slowly turn around to see the Night Fury crouched low on a boulder.

'Sneaky bugger'

I think in amusement as he scales down the boulder like a sneaking cat and moves towards me, causing me to back up slightly as he stops to sniff the air as he eyes the Cod in my hand with his eyes gleaming at it. Gulping, I stretch my hand out so that the Cod is as far away from me as possible, causing him to slowly move forward as he tilts his head to the side and sniffs the air. Seeing him get a pleased look on his face as he stops sniffing me for any weapons, he moves forward and opens his jaws when he centimetres away from the fish, showing off his toothless gums.

"Toothless? I could have sworn that you had-"

I say, only to stop what I was saying and for my body to stiffen as teeth eject out of the Night Fury's gums as he launches his head forward, snatching the fish out of my grasp.

"-teeth."

I finish saying as the Night Fury swallows the fish, with a satisfied look on his face. Looking back at me, he starts to move forward again and sniffs me as he gets a confused look as he looks me over then moves to my shoulder that has the scales on it. Standing still as the Night Fury inhales the scent coming off of my shoulder, he moves back and sits down as he tilts his head at me, while he looks at my covered shoulder in confusion.

Seeing that he might have picked up the scent of my scales, I bring my hands up as he watches me carefully when I take off my gloves, which causes his eyes to widen when he sees that I have claws instead of nails. Then for his eyes to widen further as I take off the clothes covering my chest, showing that instead of me having my normal skinny body, it's filled out with compacted muscles that look like they have been carved into my body. But the thing that made his eyes widen the most is the Night Fury scales covering my shoulder, which he moves towards and starts sniffing.

Seeing that they are real, the Night Fury looks into my eyes with curiosity, then back at my shoulder as he tilts his head to the side in thought.

"This all happened after I set you free. I had a gash on my shoulder that you probably did when you pounced on me and the next day I woke up it was gone, my senses, as well as my strength, was also improved. Then the next day these scales were there when I woke up."

I explain while the Night Fury has his ears up as he listens to everything I'm telling him and then tilts his head in confusion as I finish explaining to him what has been happening. He stays like that for a while as he stares at my scales in thought until he hears my stomach growl in hunger, which causes him to blink as he turns his gaze to my stomach. Looking sheepishly at him, I scratch the back of my head as he looks up at me then starts gagging until he brings up the tail half of the fish, which drops onto the floor in front of me.

Looking at the fish on the floor then up at the Night Fury as I look at him in confusion, he rolls his eyes at me then indicates with his head to the fish then to me. Blinking at him as I get what he's implying, I pick up the half eaten Cod and sniff it before taking a bite, which causes my eyes to widen as the Cod for some reason tastes better than the one I had before. Quickly eating the fish, I sigh at the taste as the Night Fury looks on pleased at me accepting his gift.

Looking over to the Night Fury as I have a warm smile on my face, which the Night Fury narrows his eyes at before his lips start twitching until he manages to give me a toothless smile back, causing me to laugh in amusement.

"Do you have a name? Mine is Hiccup."

I ask, which causes him to blink at me for a while then to look around until he sees a shadow, which he indicates his head at as I tilt my head.

"Shadow?"

I say in confusion, which he nods at as he moves the tip of his tail and points it at himself, causing me to gain a look of realisation.

"Your _name_ is Shadow."

I state, which gets a pleased nod from him in answer, while I tilt my head to the side as I gaze over his body.

"Can I touch you?"

I ask, which makes him look at me for a while before he nods, causing me to gain a smile as I reach out and place my hand onto his snout as he closes his eyes. Tracing my hand over his face, I move my hand to the side of his neck as my claws lightly move over his scales, which when they reach his neck he lets out a whimper and moves his neck closer to my hand.

Smiling, I start scratching his neck as he gets a blissed look as his back right leg starts kicking like a dog, causing me to laugh as I carry on scratching him until I hit a spot on his neck that causes him to collapse to the floor. Blinking at his knocked out form, I look at his neck then to my hand as I let out a chuckle.

'I just took down the _offspring of lightning and death itself_ by scratching it!'

I think amusedly as I sit down in front of the Night Fury and get my sketchbook out as I start drawing the Night Fury in more detail.

(Time skip)

Frowning as I listen to what Gobber is saying about downed dragons, I look around at the other teens to see that they are all paying attention to Goober, which causing me to gain a smile as I sneak off without anybody seeing me with my improved stealth. Then to make my way to the forge when I'm some distance away, while my eyes turn to slits as I easily make my way through the dark.

(Next day)

Making my way into the cove with a basket filled with fish, without that eel as I couldn't bare the smell of it, I make my way over to Shadow as he tilts his head at me when he sees the basket and the tailfin in my over hand.

"Shadow, I brought you breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

I say as I place the basket on the floor and the tailfin next to it, then push the basket over with my foot, causing all the fish to sprawl out onto the floor as Shadow looks at all the fish with wide eyes.

" **You brought me more fish?** "

Shadow says in surprise, causing me to stiffen as I slowly turn my head to Shadow as he tilts his head at me in confusion at the look I'm giving him.

" **What? Is there something on my face?** "

Shadow says in confusion as my eyes widen at me being able to understand him.

"I-I can hear w-what you're saying."

I stutter out in surprise, causing Shadow's eyes to widen and then to look at me in excitement.

" **You can understand me!** "

He yells out and then jumps around me in excitement when I nod at him in confirmation.

" **This is brilliant, now we can actually talk to each other! I want to ask you so many questions as well as to tell you that I might have figured out the course of your changes!** "

Shadow says in excitement as he stops in front of me, while my eyes go wide at him as he might have an explanation of why my body is changing.

"What's causing my changes?"

I ask urgently, while he sits down in front of me.

" **Well, you said that I gave you a gash on the shoulder when I pounced on you, so what if some of my blood somehow got into your body and by a chance of luck, it didn't kill you as your body accepted it. This would be the reason you are getting Night Fury scales as because of your body accepting my blood, it would start changing your body. I am not saying that you are going to fully change into a Night Fury, but a type of, uh, human Night Fury hybrid.** "

Shadow says with pride at figuring out why my body is changing, causing my eyebrow to twitch.

"So I'm going to look like you, but have a human body? Great, just great."

I say in annoyance, causing Shadow to look at me sharply.

" **What's the problem?** "

Shadow snarls out, thinking that I am offended by having a body of his kin, which causes my eyes to widen at noticing how I said it.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that, your race is one of the best looking out of all the dragons I have seen. What I mean is that I live in a village that has Vikings that hate dragons with all their heart, what do you think is going to happen when they see that I'm changing to that of a dragon. They will kill me without any hesitation."

I say with nervousness, getting a look of understanding from Shadow.

" **Then leave. Nobody's stopping you.** "

Shadow says with some hidden sadness at me might having to leave him by himself, which I manage to pick up as I give him a sad smile.

"Not before I help you fly again. It's my fault you can't fly, so I'm going to do everything I can to give you the ability to fly back."

I say with determination, which causes him to smile at me before he goes to the fish and grabs one of them for me, causing me to smile at him as he starts to eat his fish with me doing the same with mine.

(Time skip)

The past few weeks that I have spent with Shadow has been the best days of my life, he has been teaching me everything he knows, hunting, tracking, sneaking, dragon related stuff and also how to fight. These fights would go on for some hours between us, the fighting we have been doing has made my already impressive strength increase as well as my stamina.

Shadow has also been a great support to me through my changes as now the scales have covered my whole body except for my head and he has also been helping me get used to my new body. It's a bit strange to know that you are fireproof and also have better scales than a dragon would have, Shadow was shocked by this when he tested how strong my scales are when he breathed fire onto them. He reached the highest that his flames could go, but I still couldn't feel the heat of his flame.

I have also finished the tailfin for him and I didn't need any instructions to use it as my new instincts just tell me what to do. Shadow and I have also gotten closer when we told what our lives were like, finding out that our lives were similar as Shadow is feared by all the other dragons, which makes them stay away from him like he's a plague. Because of this, we came to see each other as brothers and I started to sleep in the cove with him instead of my home.

The dragon training has been a pain, as when every dragon comes out and get a whiff of my scent they would cower away from me in fear, causing all the teens to surround me as if I'm a demigod. Another thing that has been a pain is hiding my changes from view as well as Astrid's constant followings, trying to see where I go after dragon training and just being a bitch towards me. I don't even know why I liked her to begin with, Shadow would make a much better mate than she would.

Blinking at what I just thought, I start to gain a blush when I realise what I just thought of as I look over to where Shadow is and gain a bigger blush as the light from the moon shines on him, causing his scales to reflect the light as his whole body is shown in great detail to me. Seeing me staring at him with a blush, Shadow gains a smirk as he moves his body so I can gaze at him better.

" **Like what you see?** "

Shadow says cheekily to me as he eyes my body up and down, he has had feelings for me for a while now but I never picked up a lot of his advances, like how he would _accidently_ flash me what's hidden behind his tail sometimes.

"W-wha-what?"

I stutter out in embarrassment as he snickers at me, then moves over to me and wraps his body around me so that his face is right in front of mine as he smiles at me. Blushing more at the closeness of our faces, he moves his mouth to my right shoulder and drags his tongue over it, up my neck then nibbles on my ear, causing me to let out a quiet moan.

" _ **Hehehe. I said, do you like what you see. You must do, if you**_ _ **were**_ _ **staring at my body like that, it's too bad I didn't think of accidently showing you my tail hole again when you was staring at me.**_ "

Shadow whispers into my ear, causing me to blush harder at knowing that he has been showing me his tail hole all this time on purpose, as well as to gain arousal at thinking about that part of his body.

"Yo-you ha-have been do-doing th-that on pur-purpose, all th-this time?"

I stutter out in shock as he moves his head so that he is looking into my eyes, while he smiles.

" **Yes, I have been doing advances on you for a long time,** _ **but you never noticed them.**_ _"_

Shadow says, the last bit in irritation as I look at him in surprise.

"Advances?"

I ask in confusion, which gets a chuckle out of him as he looks at me with amusement.

" **When a dragon has chosen a mate, they will make them try to notice them. Giving the dragon gifts like fish, shiny rocks or showing off their bodies to them. But if it's two males, normally the more submissive male shows off his tail hole to the other, or if they are both dominant they will fight and the winner will be the dominant one. We have already fought and it showed that we are equals, but I have always been more submissive than dominant, so I don't mind being** _ **the**_ _ **bottom**_ **.** "

Shadow says, the last bit with lust as he enjoys how much arousal I'm getting from what he's saying to me as I look at him with wide eyes.

"So, you want me to be your mate?"

I say with surprise in my voice as well as hope, this causing him to smile warmly at me as he leans forward and places his lips against mine. Moaning at the feel of him lips against mine, I feel his lips open as his tongue drags up my lips, causing me to open them so that his tongue slides into my mouth. Moaning into my mouth, Shadow moves his tongue around as he tastes my saliva, then fondles my tongue with his tongue. Moving his head away from me, his tongue sliding out of my mouth as his lips depart from mine, he licks his lips and then looks at me with love.

" **Does that answer your question?** "

Shadow asks, which I only dumbly nod at as my mind is in bliss from the kiss. Snickering at my state, he unwraps his body from around me and then crouches down in front of me, showing me the saddle on his back.

" **Well, what are you waiting for? It's time to leave this place and never look back.** "

Shadow says, snapping me out of my trance as I get onto his back then to gaze around the cove.

"You know, I won't miss the village. But I will miss this place as it has so many happy memories for me."

I say with sadness as I take one more look around the cove, while Shadow nods his head at what I said as he smiles and also takes a look around the cove, before tensing his muscles then shooting off into the air as we leave Berk.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked the first chapter! Tell me your thoughts about the story and any ideas that you might want to share. Anyway! Until the next time I see you!]


	2. Having some fun

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Ok! Here's chapter two! And there are lemons in this chapter! So if you are offended by that type of stuff just look out for the notice and skip! You won't miss it! ]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 2 – Having some fun**

Rays of light shine through gaps in the canopy created by the trees, the wind causing some of the leafs to break from the branches and flutter down to the floor of the forest. These leafs not bothering the lone Moose, which is slowly making his way through the forest, stopping every so often to check his surroundings for predators as he does so. As he is walking a bush on his right rattles, causing him to tense as he looks to the bush ready to bolt at any sign of danger.

Crouched on top of a branched, directly above the Moose, is a humanoid form clouded in darkness who is looking down at the Moose with slit forest green eyes. Relaxing as it sees that there's no danger, the Moose takes a step forward only to cry out in pain as something heavy lands on its back, getting a loud crack as the Moose's spine brakes under the pressure. The cry of pain only lasts a second as the cry turns to a gurgle as a black scaled clawed hand grabs hold of the Moose's neck, the claws embedding themselves into the neck, only to be ripped back out with a chunk of the Moose's neck in their hold.

As the Moose drowns on its own blood, the humanoid form crouching over the Moose stands up, showing that it's eight feet tall. As the humanoid form stands up, light shines through the canopy of the forest to light up its black scaled form. Standing above the now dead Moose is a humanoid Night Fury, its right foot planted onto the corpse back with claws like that of a raptor holding its prey in place. In the humanoid Night Fury's right hand is the missing chunk of the Moose's neck, the claws on the hand acting like a cage for the meat.

The humanoid Night Fury has a tail that is lazily swaying from side to side, while wings on the humanoids Night Fury's back shake slightly as if they are annoyed that they are not being used. The humanoid Night Fury has no clothes on its body, showing that its body is filled out and you can see the tightly compacted muscles underneath its scales pulsate when it moves. The humanoid Night Fury has a slit but no balls to show if it's a male or not, the head of the humanoid Night Fury is also identical to that of a feral Night Fury.

While the humanoid Night Fury stands over its prey, a feral Night Fury moves out of the bushes that caused the Moose to halt and comes up to the humanoid Night Fury. As the Night Fury walks over, the humanoid Night Fury turns its head to the feral Night Fury and purrs as the feral Night Fury licks the humanoid one under its chin. This being a show of affection and submission to the humanoid Night Fury. Standing back the feral Night Fury lets the humanoid Night Fury take the first few bits out of the Moose, showing that it's the dominant one.

(Hiccup's POV)

Licking my scaled lips as I look over to Shadow, who makes a cut along the Moose's stomach with one of his claws before he starts to feast on the Moose's internal organs. Shaking my head at Shadow's taste for organs, I carve another chunk of meat from the Moose and get back to eating. While I'm eating my mind drifts to what has happened from leaving Berk two weeks ago to now.

The most noticeable one being of my transformation finishing a week after we left. First, my body growing to that of eight feet tall, to then growing my wings and tail, but when it came to the final transformation, my body went into a coma as my head changed to that of a Night Fury's. The only reason for the coma is that when my head changed it would be extremely easy to damage when it was changing and that my brain had some alterations to it as well. These alterations to my brain being improvements, like having full recall of memories and knowledge as well as being much more clever than before. (Basically, it's like he's always on that drug from Limitless that lets him use his whole brain.)

The instincts were the worst part of the change as I needed to train myself to control them or there's a highly chance of me pining Shadow down and fucking him when he's around. Not that he would mind as he said that's what he would like me to do to him, which got me blushing up a storm. But over time I got them under control and will let them to the front of my mind when they are needed, like when I am hunting.

After I fully transformed, Shadow taught me how to fly, which was just him chucking me off of a cliff and my instincts kicking in to save me. After I got used to flying by myself, I quickly went into a rage with Shadow as I pinned him onto his back. He quickly explained that flying isn't a thing that can be taught as it all relies on instincts and that's why every dragon was taught how to fly by falling. Hearing this I quickly calmed down, causing him to sigh in relief as I was about to punch him where no male wants to be punched.

After this, I started training how to fight with my wings and tail as well as Shadow teaching me how to use flight in hunting. Then came the reason that I don't wear clothes anymore, the reason being that they feel too constricting now and are just plain irritating to wear. We also did some test to see if I have any of the dragon's weaknesses, which it turns out I don't as dragon nip only smells nice to me. I also don't have the pressure point on my neck like Shadow does, the only thing we haven't confirmed is if I'm allergic to eel as we don't want to risk it.

Another thing is the relationship between me and Shadow, which has been going greatly, it only being kisses, cuddling, and some teasing sometimes. But we are almost stuck together now as if you see one of us the other wouldn't be that far away, mainly though you would see us side by side all the time.

Coming out of my thoughts as I finish eating, I look to Shadow to see that he just finished eating as well. Seeing me looking at him, Shadow gives me a gummy smile which I return as I walk over to him. As I come up to him he moves his head forward and nuzzles the side of my head, causing us both to let out a purr.

" **We should get back to our cave and have some….** _ **Fun.**_ "

Shadow says, whispering the last word into my ear with heavy lust as he brushes the tip of his tail over my slit, causing me to moan out as a shiver travels up my spine and my eyes turn to slits. Looking at him with hunger in my eyes, which makes him shiver in excitement, I launch forward and lock my lips with his. Both of us moaning into each other's mouth, opening my mouth as I bring out my tongue and drag it across his lips, he lets out a moan as he opens his mouth. Feeling his mouth open, I thrust my tongue inside his mouth and fondle his tongue with mine, while I'm doing this Shadow closes his mouth around my tongue before he starts to suck on it. As we are kissing, Shadow gains a smirk as he brings the tip of his tail to my slit before he pushes the end into my slit, this making me growl as I start to dominate his mouth with my tongue.

Breaking the kiss and licking my lips, while he removes the tip of his tail from my slit, I look over Shadows body in hunger as my instincts start to influence my actions.

" _Let's take this to the cave before I fuck you right here._ "

I growl out in heavy arousal as my eyes keep on roaming over his form, more so on his ass and thighs. Purring out in eagerness, Shadow takes off toward our cave on this island, with me following close behind him.

(Cave)

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Landing in the cave, we both get back to kissing each while Shadow moves the tip of his tail back into my slit and starts to feel up my cock inside of my shaft, coaxing it out. As my eight-inch-long dick fully unsheathes itself, it shows that the first quarter of it is a knot and starting from the knot, traveling up to the tip are nubs on the underside and ridges on the sides of it. The tip of the dick is shaped like a triangle and the dicks width being two and a half inches.

Feeling that my dick is fully out, Shadow wraps the end of his tail around it and starts stroking me in a tight hold. This causing my hips to buck and for me to moan out in pleasure into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, my eyes narrow out again as I grab a hold of Shadow's head and pull his head down to my groin, this making Shadow shiver in arousal at me being controlling.

Seeing my dick in front of his face, Shadow licks his lips as his eyes fill with hunger before he moves forward and drags his tongue from the knot to the tip of my dick. This causing me to moan as I let Shadow lick me, his tongue twisting around my knot before being dragged up to the tip, while the tongue twists the other way as it does. As he drags his tongue up my dick again, he moves forward to press his lips against the tip of my dick and breaths on it. Then he slowly moves down my length, his lips dragging down my dick as he sucks on it. Grunting at the feel of his warm mouth, I place my right hand on the side of his face as he starts moving his head up and down on my dick.

Wanting to be in more control, I grab a hold of Shadow's head with both hands, halting him in his bobbing as he looks up at me. Growling down at him, I start to move my hips as he carries on sucking and licking my dick, while it is being thrust in then pulled out of his mouth. This only increasing Shadows pleasure as his horse sized dick that looks like mine throbs as it leaks pre-cum, the pleasure coming from me dominating his mouth as well as how forceful I am being with him arousing his submissive nature.

Tightening my grip on his head, I lean over him as I start to thrust harder and faster, getting wet smacks as Shadow's lips drag their way down my length to smash into my groin. Moaning as I feel my dick throb, hitting the roof of Shadows mouth as I get close to my orgasm, Shadow already knowing what's coming as he starts to hum and suck my dick harder. The humming causing vibrations to go through the flesh around my dick, this pushing me to orgasm as I let out a roar of pleasure before giving a hard thrust. The thrust causing Shadow's head to be pushed back as my dick is slammed into his mouth with the knot, which starts to swell inside his mouth as Shadow sucks harder. This causing my dick to keep throbbing inside of his mouth before I start to cum, while he moans out in pleasure as my cum streams into the back of his throat and fills up his mouth, which he swallows with a pleased shiver.

Panting as I pull my dick out of his mouth, he moves forward and licks up any cum on my dick before giving my lips a lick before he turns around. Bending over in front of me, lowering his front so that his head is resting on the floor while he raises his ass and lifts his tail out of the way.

Looking at his nice round toned ass, I lick my lips as I stare at his tail hole, which is opening and closing waiting to swallow something up in its depths. Hanging between his spread out back legs are two big black balls, while his dick throbs underneath him with pre-cum dangling from its tip.

Stalking forward, like a hungry predator, I rest my right hand on his right ass cheek and give it a firm squeeze. This getting a drawn out moan of pleasure from Shadow as I start to grope his ass cheek, while he pushes his ass back into my hand. Moving my left hand to his two big jewels, I cup the left one in my hand and give It a light squeeze before I start feeling them up.

As I am doing this, I stop groping Shadow's ass cheek and move to his balls as I use my two hands to feel them up, before moving my mouth forward to drag my tongue over his balls. This getting a cry of pleasure from him as I start to feel up and lick his balls, then I move forward and press my mouth against his right ball before opening my mouth.

Moving my tongue around his ball, I pull it into my mouth with my tongue as I suck, this getting a whimper from Shadow as he feels his ball being sucked. Wanting more, I wrap my tongue around his other ball and pull it into my mouth as well, which gets a drawn out moan as I start to lick as well as suck on his whole ball sack.

As I'm sucking on his balls, I move my right hand back to his right ass cheek to grope, while moving my left hand to his dick and giving it a hard squeeze. This making Shadow moan out as he begs me to fuck him, this causing me to give his balls a hard suck before I move back, my lips spreading around his balls as they slip out of my lips. Now hanging between his legs covered with my saliva, while I move my mouth up to his tail hole.

Looking at his tail hole that is begging to be stuffed, I move my mouth forward and drag my tongue over it, which causes him to let out a whimper as he pushes his ass back into my face. Not being bothered as his ass cheeks press against my cheeks, I carry on dragging my tongue over his tail hole before I push my tongue forward, his tail hole spreading with ease as my tongue goes as far as it can go inside.

Tongue fully inside of his ass, I start to move my tongue around before I push my mouth against Shadow's ass and start to suck on his tail hole. His tail hole tightening around my tongue as I suck and nibble on it, while my tongue spreads his anal walls apart as it moves in and out, feeling up his rippled anal walls as it coats his insides with thick saliva.

While I'm eating his ass out, I move my left hand back to carry on fondling with his saliva covered balls and carry on groping his right ass cheek as well as giving it smacks. All this pleasure making Shadow see stars as his dick keeps on throbbing as it yearns to be touched, while he constantly lets out pleasured moans as he keeps on squeezing his ass around my tongue.

Having enough of the oral foreplay, I give one more powerful suck before pulling away, my tongue getting tightly squeezed by his tail hole as I pull away like it doesn't want my tongue to leave. As my tongue slips out of his tail hole, a string of saliva connects from my mouth to his tail hole, which I break by licking my lips as I stop fondling his balls and groping his ass cheek. This getting a begging whine from Shadow as he pushes his ass back towards me, which makes me smirk as I step forward and grab my dick with my right hand.

Pulling my dick up, I let go of it when my groin is pressed against his ass, which fits perfectly against my groin as it Is pushed tightly against me, causing my dick to slide in between his ass cheeks that are pressed together. This causing me to moan as my dick is squeezed by his ass cheeks, while I feel my dick slide against his saliva coated tail hole, which I can feel is opening and closing against my dick.

Moving my right hand so that it is resting on his right thigh as I start to feel it up, I move my left hand to the base of his tail and grab hold of it. Not waiting for me to start, Shadow starts to grind his ass up and down against my dick as we both let out groans of pleasure. As Shadow is grinding his ass against me I feel his balls rub against me, while I also feel Shadow's tail hole trying to get stuffed as I feel the tip of my dick nearly sliding inside of it.

Hardening my hold on his tail, I start to grind my hips into his ass but more forcefully, causing Shadow to moan as he feels my dick's tip slipping more into his tail hole. As we are grinding against each other, Shadow moves his ass up a little bit higher, causing my dick to slide all the way into his ass as it hungrily sucks it in. My hips and his ass meeting with a smack as my dick vanishes as it gets shoved inside of him, causing him to cry out in pure pleasure as he clamps his tail hole around my dick and grinds his ass into my groin. This causing me to growl and my eyes to turn to slits as I lean over him, while clutching his hips in my hand before I start moving my hips.

Starting to fuck him with hard thrusts, causing his body to shake back and forth as he whines out in pleasure as he feels my dick spread his ass open as it enters. The nobs and ridges on my dick stroking his anal walls as it enters him at high speed before my knot spreads his ass even more as I enter him and then leave, his ass automatically tightening around my dick as I do so.

Moaning as his ass sucks and ripples over my dick as I fuck him, I move my left hand between his legs before I start to fondle with his balls again, giving them a light squeeze. Then move my tail underneath his spread legs as I wrap the end of my tail around his dick and give it a hard squeeze before I start wanking him off as I pound his ass. This extra pleasure causing him to howl out in pleasure as he starts to move his hips, fucking the hole I made with my tail for him, while also riding my dick as I match his rhythm. As we fuck the whole cave is filled with wet smacks, heavy breathing and cries of pleasure.

Feeling my orgasm coming, I let go of Shadow's balls as I grab hold of his hip and press all my weight on him as I give him a hard thrust, causing his head to be pressed against the floor. Tightening the grip I got on his left hip, I wrap my right arm around his back right leg and pull his leg up so that it's under my armpit.

Having a much better hold of him now, I start to only give him hard thrust, getting loud smacks as his body is rocked back and forth on his three legs. His head resting on the floor with his mouth open, while drool pours out of his mouth as the only sound coming from his mouth are howls of pleasure and pleading for more. The need to orgasm filling him as his dick leaks pre-cum all over the caves floor, while my cum covered tail carries on wanking him off as I feel both of our orgasms coming.

As my orgasm comes, I feel my knot start to swell as I feel Shadow start to tighten his ass around me, only raising my pleasure as I need to force my dick into his tight ass now. Finally, I give one last hard thrust, getting a wet pop sound as my knot is forced inside of his ass before I start to cum bucket loads of seamen inside of his ass. This causing him to roar out in pleasure with me as he cums all over the caves floor as he feels his ass get stuffed by a large knot and then to feel my hot cum fill him up.

Panting as we collapse to the floor, with me resting on top of him, I unwrap my tail from his dick as he looks at me with a smile, while he gives his ass a squeeze. Groaning, I look to him and bring my cum covered tail to my mouth as he pays rapt attention as I slowly lick some of the cum from my tail before putting my tail in my mouth and sucking on it. This act of display causing Shadow to shiver in arousal, which gets a moan from me as I feel the vibrations around my dick.

"You was born with an ass that is meant to be fucked. Now I see why you are submissive, your ass would go to waste if you weren't."

I moan out, causing Shadow to chuckle as he shifts into a more comfortable precision.

" **Yes, it would be a** **waste,** **wouldn't it? But now that ass belongs to you,** _ **you can play with it whenever you want.**_ "

Shadow says, saying the last bit huskily with a purr as he gives his ass a hard squeeze, causing the cum inside of his ass to flush around, getting moans from the both of us.

"I know that I'm going to be eating out of that ass of yours a lot from now on then."

I say back in a purr with a smirk, getting a shiver of excitement from him as I have an amazing tongue.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

(Time skip – Next day)

"We still need to find somewhere permeant to build our home, right now we're just traveling from place to place and I would like to build a forge so that I can make all these new things that I thought of. We also need to deal with the queen, but I think we should do that when we know that we are ready to face her."

I say as Shadow finishes giving me a dragon bath, which is getting licked all over and then having yourself dried off by the dragon breathing low heated fire over you. The whole licking aspect causing Shadow to make sure he got my slit _extra_ clean.

" **I know of a place that we can make our home,** **it's** **actually where I made a small nest for myself before I was under the** **queen's** **control. As for dealing with the queen, I agree, we should wait till we are prepared and have a fool's safe plan. We also need to think about what we are going to do about the dragons, knowing them they will want us to be their alphas. But I don't want to be an alpha, maybe when I'm much older I will take that title, but right now I want to be free with no responsibilities and be able to go exploring with you.** "

Shadow says with a smile at the end as he sits in front of me, what he said causing me to smile warmly back at him.

"Hmm, actually that's a good question, how old can a Night Fury get?"

I ask with curiosity in my voice, the question causing Shadow to avoid my gaze as his face turns sad. Seeing his expression, I start to feel nervous.

"What the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

I ask in worry, causing Shadow to look at me with a small smile.

" **No, it's just that I thought back to what caused your changes and what if that didn't happen, so you stayed as a human."**

He answers sadly with some pain in his voice.

"What? Why would you be so worried about me still being human?"

I ask scared at what the answer may be, the sound of my scared voice causing Shadow to move over to me and wrap me in a hug, with his face directly in front me.

" **I would be worried and terrified because if we both still got to be this close if you were a human. I don't know if I could handle the truth about the time difference between dragons and humans. You see, where a human would be lucky if they reach their sixties, Night Fury's can live till their one** **thousand** **and still keep going. It would have torn me apart to watch you** **frail** **as you got old, while I didn't even look different from when we met. I would most likely kill myself after you passed as I wouldn't be able to live on without you.** "

He answered, tearing up at the end at thinking of losing me and watching me age, his explanation making me start to tear up as well at how much he loves me. Wrapping my arms around his neck as I pull his head against my chest, I start purring to him as he tightens his hold on me and cries into my chest.

After a while, he stops his crying as I carry on purring to him, then place my right hand under his chin as I stop purring, while I pull his head up so I can see into his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere and if I need to fight my way through Valhalla to see you, then they will need to build a new one as there will not be anything left when I am through with them."

I say with fire blazing in my eyes as I wipe the tears from his face, before leaning in and giving him a deep loved filled kiss, getting a moan from the both of us. Breaking away from the kiss, I smile warmly at him, which he returns.

(Berk)

Hell, that would describe how Berk has been fairing after Hiccup suddenly disappeared, as it turns out nearly _all_ of the weapons on Berk was made by him. And now that he is gone, Gobber has to make or repair all of the weapons, which was Hiccups job and that only on dragon raids did Gobber help make weapons. This also lead to the discovery that all of the weapons Hiccup made are half percent _better_ than Gobber's own weapons. It didn't help that unlike where Hiccup completed all the repairs for weapons and making new ones in a couple of days, Gobber took a week because of his prosthetics. Then came the news that all the siege weapons were upgraded by Hiccup as well.

This caused horror and shock to sweep the village, because Hiccup was not _Hiccup the useless_ like they called him but was the reason they always had weapons at hand in the Forge in dragon raids, which if not could raise the death count by a lot, but also being the one who made it easier to use their siege weapons. This filled a lot of Vikings with heavy guilt with how most of them treated him.

But none took it harder than Stoick as he seems a lesser man than what he was before, never seen that often outside his home as he is too busy drowning his guilt with ale, while he stares at a Viking helmet. Gobber was still upset with how the brat left him with everything to do, but he was happier that Hiccup might be somewhere where they treated him well and a place he could be happy.

Things only became worse two weeks after Hiccup disappeared as another dragon raid happened, this being the worst as everyone realized just how useful Hiccup was. At the forge Gobber couldn't keep up with the demand of weapons, causing a lot more people to die than what was normal in a dragon raid.

The worst thing about the dragon raid though was how much livestock they took as there was not enough to last through the winter. This, of course, caused panic throughout the village as everyone went out hunting to get more food for winter, which didn't go as good as most of the animals have moved to warmer climates or are hibernating.

The teens have also changed slightly as Fishlegs has grown a backbone after he needed to kill a Gronckle to save a child's life. Fishlegs will also go into a rage if someone talks something bad about Hiccup, which Mildew found out the hard way as he was propelled through a building's wall by a fist from Fishlegs. It was funny really as everyone just stared at the imposter in Fishlegs spot owlishly for a minute. The twins started to miss Hiccup after a week of him gone without any of the chaos he causes happening around the village. While Snotlout had developed some respect for Hiccup after hearing what he actually does for the village when he was still around, while he also swore he would be more of a cousin towards him if they ever meet again.

Astrid had the worst change though as she became obsessed with solving how the useless got so strong, fast and skilled in the short time between dragon training, she also has tried to find out where he's gone too. But all in all, Berk hasn't been lively as it used to be without Hiccup there.

[Author's note: Ok! That's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it and the lemon to those people who read it! To InsaneWraith, your idea is brilliant and I will be using it in later chapters! Anyway! Have a nice day and I see you the next time I do!]


	3. Shadow's old nest

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! Here's chapter three! Just to warn you, this chapter has lemons like the last chapter! So if you don't like that sort of thing, all you need to do is look out for the notice and skip that section of the story! To all of you people who like that sort of thing, go check out my new story 'Getting your chosen mate to notice you' it has a submissive feral dragon Toothless and it is mostly in Toothless POV. I am also accepting lemon requests in that story as each chapter is a lemon!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

Chapter: 3 – Shadow's old nest

" **How long until we reach this old nest of yours?** "

I ask in dragonese, which Shadow has been teaching me and I have been learning it quite fast as I only finished learning it some time ago.

" **We should be coming up to the island soon, you might be able to see it in the distance.** "

Shadow answers as he looks at me from the corner of his eye, while I nod at him and look on in the distance. Like Shadow said, the island starts to come in view and gets clearer as we get closer.

The island is large and is roundish, while surrounding the island are rock pillars jutting out of the sea. The island itself is raised high out of the sea, while the middle of the island has a hot spring that has rivers branching off of it, which creates a number of waterfalls as the water from the hot spring flows into the sea. The hot spring has steam hovering over it, while the water inside the hot spring is hot enough that it would boil a human alive if they go inside of it, but for a dragon, it's a perfect hot bath. Surrounding this hot spring is fields, which travel some distance away from the hot spring before they turn into woodlands, the woodlands go some distance before it stops at mountains, these mountains covering the outer edge of the island.

Gasping out in amazement as I gaze over the island, I lean forward on Shadow's back as he chuckles.

" **Amazing, isn't it?** "

Shadow says as he gazes across his old nest, while I nod my head.

" **This is all yours?** "

I ask while Shadow lands on the field.

" **No, it's ours.** "

Shadow answers with a warm smile as he looks at me, while I jump off of his back and land on his side. His answer getting me to warmly smile back at him before he nuzzles the side of his face against mine as we both purr.

(Time skip)

Over the weeks spent on the island, I and Shadow have been exploring the island to see if there is anything new from the time Shadow has been away. This lead us to meet some other dragons that live on the island as well, which are a bunch of Gronckles, Deadly Nadders and a lot of Terrible Terrors.

The dragon's reactions to me were expected, their reactions being them staring at me with wide eyes in disbelief and fear, while the Terrible Terrors just fainted when seeing me. But after they got over their fear they went on to look me over as they asked me hundreds of questions, this only amusing me and Shadow.

This also got Shadow a bit emotional as normally every dragon he meets always flies away in terror when they see him. But one of their biggest questions they had was about our relationship as our scent is all over each other, more so mine than his. This lead to them finding out that we are mates and that I am the dominant one, which didn't bother them as a pair of the Deadly Nadders are male mates as well, so they are used to the show of affection between males.

What did bother the other dragons though was when the two male Deadly Nadders casually asked if I and Shadow wanted to have a foursome with them, then going on about how it would feel like to be fucked by me. This of cause caused me to blush up a storm, while the other dragons stared at the Deadly Nadders with disbelief before I politely declined their offer, which caused them both to let out a whine of disappointment.

After meeting all the dragons, who now know that this island is mine and Shadow's nest, we claimed a large cave as ours before we got settled in, which means I looked around the cave as plans formed in my head. The end of these weeks was spent making improvements to our cave to make it more comfortable to live in and also filling our cave with our musk as we mated nonstop. A side-effect of our mating also caused the male pair of Deadly Nadders, who live in a cave close to us, to be aroused and also slightly envious of Shadow as they hear his howls of pleasure.

These improvements to the cave were first adding lighting by infusing some glowing gems, which we found in a large cavern when we were looking around the island, in the ceiling and the walls around the cave. After doing this I made a bedroom that has a dragon-sized bed, a kitchen, and a study, there is also an empty place in the cave where the forge will go when I have all the materials I need to make one.

Coming out of my thoughts as I feel a tongue brush up my neck, I look to my right to see Shadow smirking at me as he leans in and nibbles where my neck joins my shoulder, causing me to let out a pleasured moan as he purrs.

" **I starting to think that you want those Deadly Nadders to start begging us to have a foursome with them with how much we have mated.** "

I purr out to him as he sucks on my neck before pulling away to nuzzle the side of my face as he smirks.

" **Maybe that is what I want them to do before I give them my permission to be able to be fucked by you.** "

Shadow purrs back to me, causing my eyes to widen and for me to blush at him.

" **Wh-what? You m-mean…** "

I say in shock as he chuckles at me and moves to drag his tongue up the back of my neck, causing me to shudder.

" **Have a foursome with them? Yeah.** **But it is up to you if you want to have a foursome with them. I'm ok with having a foursome, I actually think it will be hot to have one. Have one of the Nadders lay down on his back as you fuck his ass, while I am on top of him as I grind my dick against his and you use that amazing tongue of yours on my ass. Hmm, have the other Nadder in front of our heads as the Nadder licks his dick, while I suck on it.** _ **Ohhhhh**_ **, I am getting aroused by just thinking about it.** "

Shadow purrs out, both of us shuddering as he says what we can do in the foursome before Shadow carries on dragging his tongue over me as I smell his heightened arousal, while he probably already has smelled mine.

" **I… uh. I think about it, ok?** "

I say to him nervously before letting out another pleasured moan as he nibbles on my right big ear, then pulls away as he smiles at me as he nods his head. Smiling back at him, I look down at the desk that I am currently working on, the desk having lots of paper with ideas and diagrams as well as blueprints scattered around on it.

" **What are you working on?** "

Shadow asks as he rests his head on my right shoulder, while he looks down at the paper with blueprints for a new tail fin on it, which I smile at as I bring up my right hand and scratch the side of his neck.

" **I'm working on a tail fin for you, it has this mechanism that lets you control it by yourself so that you don't need me on your back or that saddle. This will let us fly side by side; do you like it?** "

I say to him with a smile as he looks over the blueprint of the tail fin, while he tries to work out how it works before moving to my side, causing me to frown as I turn in my chair to look directly at him.

"Wha-"

I say before stopping what I was going to say as he pushes his lips against mine and brings me into a deep love filled kiss. This causing me to purr as I push back, deepening the kiss as I bring out my tongue and push it inside of his mouth, causing him to moan into the kiss as he feels my tongue caress every surface it can touch inside of his mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, he sucks on my tongue as his lips tighten around it as it leaves his mouth before he moves forward and nuzzles his head into me.

" **I love it. But I think I should give you more than a kiss to thank you.** "

Shadow purrs to me as he gains a smirk at the end of what he said before he starts to lick and kiss my scales, while his mouth travels down to my groin as he pushes my legs apart with his paws.

(Time skip – four days later)

" **The one thing that has always impressed me about humans and probably every other dragon out there, but they won't admit it, is their ability to create.** "

Shadow says to me with an awed look as he moves his prosthetic tail fin, which is made out of Night Fury steel, this metal being made when you melt down Night Fury scales and mix them with Gronckle steel. The steel being pitch black like Night Fury scales and lighter as well as stronger than Gronckle steel. The tail fin itself is made from steel as well, which is pitch black, very flexible and is nearly as strong as Gronckle steel.

This steel was discovered by me when I asked the Gronckles for their help, which they gave happily when I said all I wanted them to do was to eat a selection of different rocks, while I write down what effects these rocks go through when they turn them into lava. This steel came from a dark gemstone looking rock that turned into a very flexible metal that isn't that strong, which I fixed by melting down some shedded Night Fury scales and mixing the two together. This, like I predicted, made the steel stronger, while also turning the steel into the color of Night Fury scales.

Smiling at what he said, I move over to his tail as I watch him move the prosthetic tail fin around, looking for any delays in movement and anything that I could improve.

" **Does it feel good? No discomfort?** **Too** **heavy?** "

I ask which he chuckles at as he shakes his head at me with a warm smile.

" **No, it feels like I don't even have it on and also feels like it's my real tail fin.** "

Shadow says to me, while his eyes get watery as he moves his tail around and shifts his tail fins in different positions before he turns to face me.

" _ **Thank you.**_ "

Shadow says with heavy affection as he brings me into a hug, while he nuzzles the side of his face into mine as he purrs before he pulls his head back and gives me a deep kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, I smile warmly at him as I bring up my right hand and place it on the side of his face, while rubbing my thumb under his eye to get rid of some tears.

" **You don't need to thank me; I am just returning what I took from you.** "

I say, causing him to smile at me as he licks me under the chin.

" **After you gave me more than I could have ever** **asked for** **and also gave me a reason to live on.** "

Shadow says back to me, causing me to purr at him as he moves back and breaks the hug before looking around the forge that I finally got around to making.

The room is shaped like a square, the back right corner of the room having the forge itself, while the rest of the right wall is filled with weapon racks and armour stands that are empty. The left wall is filled up with containers, which are holding all kinds of materials, while on the wall above them is a wooden board holding all kinds of different blueprints.

" **What's this?** "

Shadow says as he moves over to the board fill of blueprints and gazes over a blueprint in the middle of the board. Moving over to the board, I stare at the blueprint that he is gazing at and gain a smirk.

" **That. Is an** **automatic** **crossbow, which has enough power to make a crossbow bolt, of my design, go** _ **through**_ **an** **armored** **person and hit a person behind them. The crossbow bolt will also launch the person behind the other some distance as the bolt will still have a lot of power behind it.** "

I answer with enthusiasm filling my voice as I stare lovingly at the crossbow, while Shadow's eyes widen at the blueprint of the crossbow. He knew how powerful a Viking crossbow is, but this crossbow will become a terror-inducing weapon in a battle.

" **When are you going to make it?** "

Shadow asks as he looks around at the other blueprints.

" **I will be starting to make it tomorrow.** "

I answer as I move and lean on his side as I place my right arm over his neck.

" **And what are these?** "

Shadow asks as he indicates with his head towards two blueprints that are side by side, which I look to before gazing over them myself.

The two blueprints are of two different but the same armour, the difference being that one of the armours are for a feral body and the other is for a humanoid body. The armour is made of the flexible steel and Night Fury steel, the flexible steel being a form-fitting armour that has plates of Night Fury steel on it, which are placed in a certain way so that they offer the best protection but don't hinder any movement.

The armours also have helmets that cover our whole heads but still allows us to open our mouths to fire our plasma, there is also no eye holes in the helmet as there are lenses on the helmets instead. This glass was made by giving the Gronckles sandstone as I wanted to see what the glass would be like; the result was a hard glass that you needed to hit with a hammer at full force just to get a crack in it. I used a small amount of Night Fury scale to turn the glass slightly black without hindering our sight. (They are basically reinforced sunglasses.)

" **Those are** **armour** **that I have been designing for us, they will feel like they aren't even there when you have it on if my prediction is right. I'm thinking of also adding some gadgets on them. Here's one of those gadgets.** – Pointing at another blueprint that is close to the amours, which has a mechanism that goes on the tail end. – **It is basically an extendable blade that comes out at the end of your tail, you just need to move your tail and tail fins in a certain way to activate it.** "

I answer, which causes Shadow to gain a large smirk as he looks at the bladed tail gadget before looking at me with a shine in his eyes.

" **Now that is cool. When will you make me one?** "

Shadow says to me before asking or more like begging me, causing me to chuckle at him.

(Time Skip – Two weeks)

The first five days was spent mostly in my forge as I created my crossbow as well as mine and Shadows armour, which includes the added gadgets. These gadgets being the tail blade, extendable blades that run along the edge of our wings, which can detach from our wings and be launched from them as well as extendable curved blades that overlap our claws.

The rest of the two weeks was spent training in our armour, while I also trained using my crossbow. I and Shadow also fought each other, while I had my armour on and he didn't, we did this to see how much advantage our armour gave us. This fight should us how much advantage our armour gave us, because when we fight each other without the armour on we are fairly even in our fighting ability, but when I had the armour on and he didn't, he was barely able to fight me. This was because of how much defense the armour gives me, which showed how much when Shadow slashed me with his claws and they didn't even leave a scratch on the armour. The extra attacks I had because of the gadgets on the armour also added to Shadow's ability to fight me as he was always on the defensive in the fight.

When we were fighting the other dragons on the island came to see what the commotion was, only to halt and stare with wide eyes as they watch me in my armour basically mopping the floor with Shadow.

" **Hiccup?** "

Coming out of my thoughts as I look over to Shadow's face, who has his head tilted to the side as he looks at me with a confused look.

" **Yeah?** "

I answer as I tilt my head to the side as well.

" **I don't mind, but** **why are you taking so long on that part of my body?** "

Shadow asks me as he looks where my hands are with a smirk, his question causing me to frown and to look where my right hand is to see it on his left ass cheek, while my other is on his left thigh as I help him put on the armour plates. Blushing, I remove my hand from his ass cheek as I look at him sheepishly, while he pouts at me because of the loss of my hand.

" **Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts.** "

I apologize, defiantly regretting what I said when my mind goes over what it may sound like to him.

" **Desiring thoughts, I take it? Especially with how you were feeling up my ass just then. Maybe we can make those thoughts come true.** "

Shadow purrs back to me, causing me to shake my head at him as he sways his ass at me.

" **No, Shadow, I was thinking about these past two weeks and if we have any fun right now I will need to take all this** **armour** **back off you. And you know that it takes long just putting it on.** "

I say back, which gets a disappointed whine from him as he stops swaying his ass at me before his eyes light up as he smirks at me again.

" **Well, just take all the** **armour** **plates off and undo the form-fitting** **armour** **by my tail hole. I think this** **armour** **shows off my body very well and now that you fixed the whole** **armour** **squeezing my balls thing, it shows them off as well.** "

Shadow purrs out, while we both wince at what he said at the end. Looking him over, he is defiantly right about how the form-fitting armour shows off his body, his ass is the most noticeable without the armour plates on as his ass cheeks are squeezed by it, which shows off how round and perfectly toned they are.

Seeing me looking at his ass cheek, Shadow smirks as he moves so that his whole ass is in my view before raising it high, while he moves his tail up and shakes his ass at me, causing me to automatically purr at the view as my lust filled instincts start to take over.

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Moving forward, I quickly take off all the armour plates that Shadow has on, leaving him only in the form-fitting armour before moving over to his ass. Standing behind his ass, Shadow leans forward as he raises his ass up at me, sounding out a purr to me as he does. Looking at his ass as he raises his tail, there are two zips that start above his tail hole that split off from each other below his tail hole as they travel down both of his back legs.

Stepping forward, I place my right hand on his right ass cheek before feeling it up, which gets a pleasure purr from Shadow as he feels my hand smack his ass cheek. Grabbing the two zips in my left hand, I pull them below his tail hole, causing the black armour covering his entrance to flop down out of the way.

Licking my lips as I stare at his tail hole that is opening and closing, I take my right hand off of his ass cheek and grab my erect dick before rubbing the head of my dick around his entrance. This getting a moan from him as he feels my dick rub against him as it coats his entrance with its natural lubricants.

" **Stop teasing me and shove it inside of me already!** "

Shadow pleads to me as he pushes his ass back, his pleading only making me more aroused as I hold him in place and rub my dick harder against his entrance as he whimpers at the teasing pleasure. As I am rubbing his entrance with my dick, his dick comes out of his slit, but because of there not being any opening in the armour for Shadow's dick, it pushes its way out as it stretches the armour. This causing there to be a lump in the armour where his dick is being squeezed between the armour and his scales, which teases Shadow even more as if he moves his hips the armour rubs against his dick slightly.

Stopping with rubbing my dick against his entrance, I push my dick's head into his tail hole as his tail hole opens as it engulfs the head of my dick before it clamps down on it, causing me to moan loudly as I feel his ass trying to suck my dick deeper inside of itself. At feeling my dick head enter his ass, Shadow tries to thrust his ass back into me so that he can bury my dick deeper inside of himself but my grip on him prevents him from doing so.

As Shadow tries to push his ass back into me, I start to move my hips so that my dick's head will keep on entering and leaving his tail hole, which is squeezing as well as trying to suck my dick further inside of it before I pull it out. This amount of teasing causing Shadow to whimper and whine as he desperately tries to push his ass back into me so that he can have my dick deeper inside of him, while he also tries to rub his dick against the armour that surrounds it.

" **Hic-Hiccup! Please, I-I'm beg-begging yo-you!** "

Shadow begs me in-between whines and whimpers, causing me to shiver in arousal at the state I have made him. Letting my grip of him go, we both let out loud pleasured moans as Shadow smashes his ass into my groin, my dick pushing his anal walls apart and my knot stretching his entrance apart as it enters his ass with a pop, while my dick buries itself as far as it can go inside his depths.

Before he can move his hips forward I grab a hold of him as I pull him against me so that his ass is pushed tightly into my groin, keeping his ass in place as he whimpers as he squeezes my dick that is inside of him. Purring at him, I lean onto him as I move my tail and start to lightly rub it against the bump in the armour that shows where his dick is, this causing his whimpering to increase as I tease him even more.

Looking around the forge that we are currently in, I move back to a wall as I pull Shadow along with me until my back is pressed up against it. Getting comfortable against the wall, I look down at Shadow who is trying to get out of my grip so that he can move his hips.

Smirking down at him as he whines at the torturing teasing pleasure, I let go of his hips before watching in pleasure as Shadow goes wild with lust, moving his hips back and forth as he keeps on smashing his ass into me. As he is doing this he is howling out all different kinds of pleasured noises as his ass impacts my groin, his ass cheeks making loud smacks as they do, while his anal walls tighten and ripple over my dick as it plunges inside of his now lubricated depths.

Shuddering at the feel of the hot flesh around my dick, I look down at Shadow as he carries on slamming his ass into me, while the front of his body is pressed against the floor as his ass is raised high as his whole body moves back and forth. Shadow moans loudly as he tries to bury my dick further inside of him, while also shuddering as he feels my pre-cum coat his anal walls, which makes it easier for him to shove my dick inside of him as the loud smacks turn to wet ones.

Feeling my orgasm coming as my dick twitches, which causes Shadow to clamp his anal walls down on my dick as he starts to thrust his ass back into me harder, while he whimpers as he waits for me to fill him up with my seed. Just about to orgasm, I grab a hold of Shadow again and yank his ass back into me as he thrusts his ass back, which causes his ass cheeks to hit my groin with a loud slap.

My dick parting his anal walls with force as it is slammed inside of him, while his tail hole stretches wide as my knot enters his ass with a wet pop before it starts swelling, this stopping my dick from leaving his ass as it swells up inside of him. Feeling my whole dick inside of his ass, Shadow whines out in bliss as he feels his anal walls stretch wide as my dick swells inside of him. This causing me to shudder in pleasure as he clamps his ass down on my dick, while I feel his anal walls ripple over my dick inwards, causing my dick to feel like it is being sucked deeper into his wet depths.

Roaring out in pleasure, my dick pulses as it erupts my seed into his ass, which sucks my seed further into its depth as Shadow whimpers and whines as he keeps on squeezing my dick as he feels my hot seed filling his ass up. While he is squeezing my dick with his ass, his dick jerks inside of the armour as it begs to release his seed but is ignored.

Calming down with my orgasm as the last of my seed floods inside of his tight ass, I let out a shuddery breath before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, dragging Shadow down with me so that he is sitting on my lap with his back legs on either side of mine as he grinds his ass into me.

Knowing that he hasn't orgasmed yet, I lean forward so that my chest is pressed up against his back, while I wrap my arms around his waist as I place my left hand on the sack on the armour where his balls are and place my right hand on the lump in the armour that is his dick. This getting a shudder from Shadow as I rub his covered dick as my other hand squeezes his covered ball sack, causing Shadow to clamp his ass down on my dick as he roars out as I feel his dick pulse as he coats the inside of his armour with his seed. Shadow's orgasm causing me pleasure also as I feel the flesh around my dick pulse every time his dick unloads a burst of his seed as I feel his balls tighten in my grip.

Finally, Shadow orgasm ends as he collapses to the ground as he pants, while also moaning as he feels me rubbing the sides of his ass cheek.

" **You're an evil teaser.** "

Shadow pants out to me, causing me to chuckle at him as I give the side of his right ass cheek a slap, which gets a moan from him.

" **Don't deny that you love it.** "

I shoot back, which causes Shadow to pout at me as he moves his ass around on my lap to get comfortable, causing us both to moan as my dick moves around inside of him.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

(Time Skip)

After taking Shadows armour off to clean the inside, I helped him back into the form-fitting armour before placing all the armour plates onto it. When he was fully in his armour I got into mine, which I didn't need help with, before we told the other dragons that we will be gone for a while and then flew off to explore.

" **Do you see what I'm seeing?** "

Shadow asks me as we fly side by side, looking where he is indicating with his head, I see land appearing on the horizon.

" **Yeah, I do.** "

I answer as I gaze at the landmass that we are approaching, the nearer we get to it the more detail we can pick up. The landmass is covered by a jungle that blocks most of what might be hidden on the landmass.

" **Want to explore here? We didn't explore that other landmass as it was thriving with humans.** "

Shadow asks as we hover some distance away from the landmass as we gaze it over.

" **Yes, this looks like the perfect place to explore.** "

I answer as I descend to the beach, while Shadow takes one more gaze over the jungle in the air before descending down as well and landing on my right side. Looking around the beach, I nod at Shadow before we make our way into the jungle, keeping alert for any movement as we do so.

Making our way through the jungle, we look around as we walk and gaze at all of the new plants that we haven't seen before. Not long after we entered the jungle we are fairly deep inside of it and we carry on moving deeper as we explore everything it has to offer.

Finally, after some time of walking and exploring we come across a small clearing in the trees, the clearing has some small boulders surrounding the edge of it.

" **I think we can stay here for the night.** "

I say as I look around the clearing, while Shadow moves around as he inhales any scent that may be there.

" **Hmm, it doesn't seem that a lot of animals have been here, so we shouldn't be bothered.** "

Shadow says to me, which I nod at as I move to a boulder and sit down on it, while I take my crossbow off my back as I look it over before looking over to Shadow.

" **I'm going to go hunt for some food for us. While I'm gone you should guard the place, never know when something will attack.** "

I say as I get off the boulder and place my crossbow back onto my back, while Shadow nods at me.

" **Stay safe.** "

Shadow says to me with a smirk, causing me to chuckle as I exit the clearing.

Looking around, I silently move around as I try to pick up a scent or tracks, which I find a couple of seconds after leaving the clearing. Following the tracks, I hear my prey up ahead so I jump and silently land on a thick tree branch before moving to my prey by the trees.

Coming to a halt on a branch, I look down at the large calm river that flows through the forest and gaze at the Peccary (Wild Pig) that is drinking from the river. Tilting my head at the animal, I look into the river as my advance hearing picks up movement inside of the water. Inside of the water is a crocodile that is slowly making its way up to the unaware Peccary before it launches its jaws out of the water and snaps its jaws down on the Peccary's neck. As the crocodile's jaws come down on the Peccary's neck, it cries out in pain as the bones in its neck snap under the pressure of the jaws before it falls silent as the crocodile starts to pull its corpse into the water.

Quickly taking my crossbow off my back, I aim at the crocodile's head as it pulls the Peccary's corpse into the water before pressing down on the crossbow's trigger. The black steel crossbow bolt hurtles through the air and impacts the crocodile between the eyes, the resistance of the crocodile's hide doing nothing to stop the bolt as it pieces through its head. The bolt carries on and embeds itself half way into the floor, pinning the crocodile's corpse to the floor with the Peccary's corpse still clutched inside its jaws.

Jumping down from the tree branch, landing in a crouch as I touch the floor, I make my way over to the two corpses and pull them onto more dry land. Looking over the corpse, I nod in satisfaction before going stiff as I hear something coming towards me silently, slowly turning around, I gaze at the large black cat (It's a black jaguar) who halts at seeing me turn to face it.

The cat gazes me over as it takes in my scent before lowering its body to the floor so that it is laying down, while its whole body slackens. This act of display showing its submission to me, causing me to relax as I gaze over the jaguar who refuses to look into my eyes as it keeps its head down.

Humming as I tilt my head at the cat, I grab the Peccary's corpse and place it in front of me before pushing it towards the cat. This causes the cat to look at me in surprise before purring at me in gratitude as it moves forward and grabs the corpse before dragging it away, while I watch it leave with a smile.

Chuckling, I grab hold of the crocodile's corpse and place it over my right shoulder before heading back to the clearing where Shadow is. Coming up to the clearing, I halt as my eyes narrow as I hear multiple living things in the clearing, placing the crocodile on the floor, I stalk up to the edge of the clearing.

Looking into the clearing, my eyes widen before I start laughing as I walk out into the clearing. In the middle of the clearing is Shadow, who is surrounded by dark-skinned humans with only cloths covering their groins as well as different types of piercings littering their bodies. The humans are bowing to Shadow and muttering in a different language as their spears and bows rest on the floor next to them.

Hearing my laughing, the humans stand up and turn to me with their weapons, only to gasp as their eyes widen before they drop their weapons onto the floor as they start bowing to me. Looking over to Shadow as I tilt my head at him in confusion, he shrugs his body at me as he shakes his head before we both go back to gazing over the bowing humans with amusement.

[Author's note: Hoped you liked the chapter! Question for you people! Do you want Hiccup to agree to the Deadly Nadders offer of having a foursome?]


	4. Becoming Gods to the Mayans

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! I want to say first that I am sorry as I would have had this chapter out last week, but I kind of got distracted with other things before I could finish it. Anyway! This chapter has lemons! Let's just say that Shadow had a pleasuring dream of him being dominant, while he was sleeping on top of Hiccup and let's leave it at that. And there will be a notice like always so that you know when to skip if you don't like that sort of thing. That's enough talking on my part, onward to the story!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 4 – Becoming Gods to the Mayans**

Looking around at the dark-skinned humans with an amused look as they keep on bowing, I gaze over to Shadow who tilts his head to the side as he stares at me.

" **I thought you went hunting?** "

Shadow asks me in curiosity as he indicates at the lack of food that I have on me, which causes me to chuckle.

" **Yes, I did. I got a dead scaled creature that I haven't seen before back there in the woods. What's with the humans?** "

I answer as I indicate towards where I came from before I look back to the humans, who have stopped bowing as they stare at us with awe, while we talk to each other.

" **They came into the clearing some minutes after you left and when they saw me they started bowing to me like you saw. From how they are dressed and the weapons that they are using, I say that they are primitive compared to the Vikings.** "

Shadow explains as he walks over to me, while I look towards the human's weapons when Shadow mentions them, which lets me see that they are mainly made fromsharpstones or bones.

" **Definitely primitive if they are still using stone and bones to make weapons. What should we do with them?** "

I say as I gaze around at the humans who are currently gazing over our armor in amazement, which brings a smirk to my scaled lips.

" **We don't need to do anything, with their weapons they don't stand a chance against us and they wouldn't even try to harm us with how they are acting towards us. It is like this is the first time that they have met a dragon.** "

Shadow says with confidence, which turns to confusion at the end as he looks at the humans that are now retrieving their weapons.

" **They probably haven't, we haven't seen or smelled a dragon yet on our journey. It looks like no dragon has** **traveled** **this far or they just don't see a reason to travel this far as there is no need to.** "

I say as I watch the humans gather together before tilting my head to the side in interest as one of the male humans walks towards us, who stops at a respectable distance in front of us. Gazing over the human, I see that he is the oldest out of the humans as well as the one with the most piercings, which probably means that he is the leader of this group of hunters.

Watching as the human starts speaking in his native tongue, I stare at his hands as he indicates towards us then towards his group of humans before he points off into the jungle. Looking towards Shadow, he tilts his head at me before he shrugs his shoulders, which causes me to sigh.

Looking towards the group of humans, I move my gaze towards the man before I nod my head, which causes him to smile. Holding up my right hand before he can re-join the group, I explain with my hands to stay here so I can go grab something, which thankfully he understands as he nods at me.

" **I am going to go and grab my kill.** "

I say to Shadow as he looks at me questioningly, which he nods at as I walk into the jungle where I came from. Arriving at where I placed the crocodile's corpse, I pick it up with my right hand and place it on my right shoulder before I head back to the clearing.

Coming out of the jungle into the clearing, I gaze over at the humans and indicate with my head to where they want to take us with a smirk, which is from their ogling of the crocodile on my shoulder with wide disbelief filled eyes.

" **What is that?** "

Shadow asks as he comes up to me to sniff the crocodile on my shoulder in curiosity. [Author note: Even though I have been writing crocodile all this time, I forgot to write in the last chapter that Hiccup doesn't know what a crocodile is as he hasn't seen or heard about one before.]

" **I don't know, but it looks like it might taste good.** "

I answer as I smile at Shadow, who has stopped smelling the crocodile as he looks at me and smiles back.

" **It** **also smells good too.** "

Shadow says, which I nod to before I look over to the humans who are still staring at the crocodile. Sounding out a deep rumble, the humans snap out of their staring and start talking to each other with excitement in their voices, while they start leading us to where they want us to go.

Looking to my left side, I let out a chuckle as I see Shadow walking with his normal sway of his hips. This chuckle causing him to look towards me in confusion as he raises his right eyebrow underneath his helmet.

" **What?** "

Shadow asks as he tilts his head at me, which causes me to smirk.

" **Maybe you should walk in front of me so I can watch that sway of your ass as you walk.** "

I answer in amusement, which causes Shadow to pout at me.

" **You only love me for my ass, do you?** "

Shadow says with fake sadness in his voice, while his pout turns into a playful smirk.

" **No, I will always love you because you are you, I don't love you just for your looks. …** _ **But**_ **, your ass is a definite bonus.** "

I say seriously before purring out the last bit playfully, which causes Shadow to smile warmly at me.

" **Then I think I should show you more of it if you think that way.** "

Shadow purrs back as he walks ahead of me so that he is walking in front of me, while the sway of his ass becomes more pronounced as he walks. Letting out a quiet purr at the sight, I look away from his ass as he sends me a smirk over his shoulder, which I send back before going back to partly gazing at his ass as it sways from side to side.

Taking my eyes fully off Shadow's ass as I see that we have reached where the humans wanted to take us, I walk up to Shadow's right side who shivers as he feels my tail slide over his right ass cheek as it travels down his thigh before moving off him. This causing Shadow to send me a pout again, which I respond by smirking playfully at him.

Moving my gaze off Shadow, I look around the large clearing that we are standing at the edge of. The clearing has many wooden huts littered around it with a lot of dark-skinned humans walking around or sitting down talking, which they stop when they see us and get up as they stare at us in awe.

Watching as the humans that brought us here go off and talk with the other humans as they point at us, my gaze turns to the man that is the leader of the hunters as he indicates to follow him. Turning my gaze towards Shadow, I shrug my shoulders and follow the human with Shadow following me on my left.

(Time skip – One week)

It has been one week so far that we have stayed inside of the village with the humans, this time was mostly spent with the humans giving us gifts, which was amusing at first but got tiring after a couple of days. Most of my time with the tribe is with one of the elders of the tribe, who I have been learning their language from to a point where I can partly understand what everyone is saying.

With having a basic grasp of their language I was finally able to ask why they have been giving us gifts, which caused me to learn that the tribe sees us as Gods. Shadow was highly amused when he found out this fact, more so when they named him the God of love and protection. They named him the God of love and protection because they saw that he was my lover and how much affection he always gives me, while also seeing how highly protective of me he is as well.

They also named me the God of creating and the hunt, which I found amusing as well. They named me the God of creating when I answered their question of where we got our armor from, while they named me the God of the hunt when I went out and hunted with the tribe's hunters. This showed them the large gap between our skills in hunting, which is the reason why they added hunting to what I govern over as a God.

I have also found out that the tribe calls themselves Mayans and about a large civilization of Mayans who have built a lot of temples where they live, which are each for a separate God or Goddess of theirs. This civilization raiding small tribes and taking the men in the tribe for sacrifices for their Gods, while the women are taken so that they can be sold. The reason that this tribe even knows about the civilization is because they were lucky to have survived one of these raids, which lead them to make their home deeper in the jungle.

Hearing about this sickened me as I never liked how the Vikings at home also sacrificed to their Gods, who I have come to not believe in after some years in my old village. After hearing this I talked with the elders about them not sacrificing any life for us, which they were confused with at first before I explained to them why they shouldn't. This explanation being that they will be worshiping Shadow every time they protect someone in the village and when they mate with their mates, while they will be worshiping me with every successful hunt and when they create something new.

After hearing my explanation and accepting it they went out and told everyone in the tribe of how they should worship us, which lead to the side effect of the tribe having more sex with their mates to worship Shadow.

Coming out of my thoughts as I feel movement on top of me, I look up at Shadow who is currently sleeping on top of me, the movement being from him cuddling into me more as he lets out a purr as I feel his paws tighten their hold of me slightly. Smiling warmly as I look to my left at Shadow's peaceful face, which is resting on my left shoulder, I let out my own purr as I drag my tongue over the side of his face.

Gazing on with a smile as he lets out a pleasured purr, while I feel his body shudder on top of me as my tongue caresses the side of his face. I watch as his face twitches each time I lick it before I see his eyes open, while he looks at me sleepily but with a hint of lust in his eyes.

" **Hic-cup?** "

Shadow says as he yawns in the middle of speaking, while he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, which causes my smile to brighten as he moves his head off my shoulder to look directly at me. Moving my head forward, I bring Shadow into a deep kiss before he can say anything more, which causes him to shut his eyes as he moans into my mouth.

Moaning back as I feel his lips pressed up against mine, while I feel his tongue move around my muzzle as it caresses each surface of my mouth, which my tongue does the same to his muzzle. Stopping the caressing of each other's muzzles, I move my tongue and wrap it around Shadows as our tongues stroke, massage and fondle with each other in a loving embrace.

Moving my head back as I break the kiss, my tongue slips out between Shadow's lips as he lets out an aroused whimper. Smirking at him as he opens his eyes to look at me, he pouts as he gazes at my lips, which causes him to shudder when he watches as I run my tongue along them.

" **It looks like you got morning wood, did you have** _ **pleasuring**_ **dreams?** "

I purr out as I feel Shadow's hard member pressed up against my groin and stomach, which causes Shadow to blush and for my smirk widen as I hear him mumble out a yes.

" **What happened in your dreams? Maybe… I can do the same thing to get rid of your morning wood.** "

I ask before moving my muzzle to the side of Shadow's head as I purr out the last bit, which causes Shadow's eyes to widen as his blush deepens, while I feel his hard member twitch against me in excitement.

" **You… you wanted to feel what it is like to be the submissive, so you asked me to fuck you.** "

Shadow says as a shudder goes through his body at just thinking about his pleasuring dream. What he said causing me to freeze as I look at him with wide eyes, which causes him to look at me in embarrassment before he looks away with his blush still in place.

" **Why didn't you say anything?** "

I ask in confusion, which causes Shadow to look back at me and to tilt his head as he raises his right eyebrow in confusion as well.

" **What?** "

Shadow asks in puzzlement, which causes me to smile at him as I reach up and caress the side of his face with my right hand.

" **Why didn't you say that you wanted to have a turn of being** **dominant?** **With how you acted it always seemed like you** _ **only**_ **wanted to be the submissive in our relationship.** "

I ask as I look at him in the eyes, while he freezes his purring and nuzzling into my hand as his blush somehow deepens further.

" _ **I didn't ask because you are so good at being dominant and thought that you fucking me will be much more pleasuring than me fucking you.**_ "

Shadow mumbles out in embarrassment, which causes my smile to brighten as a mirth filled chuckle escapes my lips.

" **I am good at fucking that ass** **ain't** **I? What would you give me out a rating of one to ten at how much pleasure I give you when we mate?"**

I tease with fake arrogance in my voice, which causes Shadow to smirk as he lets out a laugh and gives my lips a loving lick.

" **I would rate you a… six.** "

Shadow teases back with a playful smirk on his lips, while I look at him with fake outrage.

" **A six!** "

I snarl out in fake hurt in my voice, which causes Shadow's smirk to widen as he nods at me.

" **Yes, a six.** "

Shadow confirms as he smirks down at me when I pout at him, which turns into a smirk as I narrow my eyes at him, causing his smirk to vanish as he looks at me nervously.

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Feeling him try to back up off me slightly, I stop him by wrapping my legs around his waist, which causes his eyes to widen as he lets out a moan of pleasure. This moan coming from the fact that he feels my now erect member pressed up against his, while the closeness of our bodies causes them to be squeezed in-between us.

Wrapping my tail around his tail, while I tighten the hold I got of him with my legs, I wrap my arms around his neck as I hold him in place. Moving my head forward so that my lips are inches away from touching his, I thrust my hips and let out a moan with Shadow as our members grind against each other.

" **Will that… rating go up if you… feel your cock slide into my tight… ass… before you start fucking it… as hard as you can?** "

I purr out between thrusts of my hips as our members grind against each other, while I feel Shadow's hot heavy breathing brush up against my lips as he lets out whimpers and moans as he thrusts his hips with me.

" **Yes. I'll even… give you an eleven… if you go on… your hands and knees… so that… I can mount you… from behind.** "

Shadow purrs back as he lets out moans when he is talking, which causes me to let out a loud purr as I move my head forward slightly so that our lips are touching.

" **So, you want… to feel in power as you… hold me down and… fuck me from behind. If you… want me to do that …** _ **make me.**_ "

I moan out before I purr out the last bit playfully, while I unwrap my arms, legs, and tail from him, which causes Shadow to smirk down at me as he lets out a playful growl.

Yelping as Shadow forcefully flips me over onto my stomach, I feel him mount me as he brings his muzzle to the back of my neck before he brings out his tongue, which he drags over my neck as I let out a moan. Shuddering as I feel his large member push my ass cheeks apart as it slides in-between them, I moan out in pleasure as Shadow starts rocking his hips, grinding his member in-between my ass cheeks as he moans into my neck.

Feeling him move off me, I let out a whine as I feel his member slide down in-between my ass cheeks before leaving them coated in its natural lubricants. Feeling Shadow trace his tongue over my neck as he gets off me, I shiver as I feel his tongue travel down my back before he takes his tongue off me.

Gasping as I feel his head push its way in-between my legs, I groan out as Shadow snakes his tongue around my member, which he starts giving loving strokes with his tongue. Grunting as Shadow brings his tongue back into his muzzle with a purr, I feel his head move out from between my legs before I feel Shadow plant his tongue onto my inner right thigh. His thick wet tongue stroking its way up my leg before it drags over my right ass cheek, which lifts up slightly from the strength of the lick before it bounces back in place with a jiggle when the tongue leaves it.

Feeling Shadow's right front paw as it grabs hold of my right hip and gives it a tug, I raise my ass up so that my upper body is touching the floor, while my lower body is raised so I look like a stretching cat. Gasping in slight pain as I feel Shadow give my right ass cheek that he licked a playful bite, I let out a moan as I feel Shadow's large tongue drag over my ass cheek again, which turns to more moans as Shadow keeps on giving my ass cheeks gentle bites before he licks them better.

Letting out a whimper at the teasing bites and licks, I raise my tail as I give Shadow full accesses of my ass, which causes Shadow to let out a deep throaty purr as he stares at the soft crevasse that my ass cheeks make. My tail hole sitting snuggly between them as the inside of the crevasse is coated in Shadow's member's natural lubricants, which causes Shadow to lick his lips hungrily as he gazes at his prize in-between those mounds of flesh.

Eyes widening as a shudder travels throughout my body, while my wings snap open as they spread out. I close my eyes and let out a drawn-out moan of pleasure as I feel Shadow's tongue drag its way between my ass cheeks, collecting all of that member lubricant to replace it with his thick saliva before he pulls his tongue back into jaws when it touches my tail hole.

Before I can whine at the loss of tongue, my eyes snap open and widen as I feel Shadow's lips press up against my ass cheeks, which spread as Shadow's muzzle pushes them apart before I feel Shadow's lips open as they press up against my tail hole. Moaning as I feel Shadow's tongue drag over my tail hole, I let out a whimper as Shadow pushes his big thick tongue into my ass.

Feeling Shadow's tongue push its way as far as it can go into my ass, I shudder as Shadow starts moving his tongue around inside of me, tasting every surface inside of my ass that he can reach. Clamping down on Shadow's tongue as I feel it gets pulled out of me, I cry out as Shadow rams his tongue all the way back inside of my ass before he starts to fuck my ass with his tongue.

Moaning out in pleasure as I push my ass back into Shadow's muzzle, I gasp as Shadow starts sucking on my tail hole, while he keeps on ramming his tongue into the depths of my tail hole. Moving my right hand between my legs, I grab hold of my hard member and start stroking it, while Shadow grows into my ass as he pulls me towards him with his paw as he tries to push his tongue further into my ass.

His behavior causing me more arousal as I urge him on by wrapping my tail around his neck, which I use to pull him closer as I feel him open his jaws wide so that my ass is partly inside of his muzzle. This giving him extra reach into my tail hole, which causes my eyes to widen and for me to let out a cry of pleasure as I feel Shadow's tongue delve deeper inside of me before it brushes up against my prostate.

Crying out in pleasure, Shadow lets out a growl as he smirks before he starts stroking my prostate with his tongue, which brings me to screaming as I feel his tongue constantly caressing and dragging over my prostate.

Coming close to my orgasm as I stroke myself harder and faster, I clamp down on Shadow's tongues as it carries on lapping at my prostate, which causes him to snarl as he yanks it out of me before he rams it back inside me. This causing me to roar out in pleasure as I feel my anal walls widen, while I feel Shadows wet thick tongue travel into the depths of my ass before it smashes up against my prostate, which pushes me over the top as I start cumming.

Purring into my ass as he feels my ass clamp down onto his tongue each time a rope of my seed ejects out of my member, I keep on stroking myself as I paint the floor with my seed as I let out a loud drawn out moan of pleasure.

Panting as I stop cumming, I whine out as I feel Shadow's tongue slip out of my gaping tail hole before I hear Shadow smacking his lips together, while he purrs as he looks at my gaping ass that is coated and leaking his thick saliva. Sucking in deep breaths as I come down from my orgasm, my eyes widen as I feel Shadow mount me before I let out a loud whimper when he shoves the head of his large wet member into my gaping ass.

My tail hole easily taking the head of Shadows member from the good stretching and lubeing he did with his tongue, which causes Shadow to purr as he starts pushing his hips forward. This causing us both to moan out in pleasure as Shadow's member sinks further and further into the depths of my ass, while it pushes my anal walls apart before I feel Shadows huge knot press up against my tail hole as it spreads my ass cheeks apart.

Groaning out in pleasure at the fullness I feel as well as the feel of Shadows huge knot snuggled in-between my ass cheeks, I let out a purr at Shadow as he moves his muzzle to the side of my face, giving me a loving look before he gives the side of my face an affectionate lick.

" **Ohh, you are definitely getting an eleven in pleasure rating with how tight your ass is as well as how it keeps on trying to suck me in further.** "

Shadow purrs out, which causes me to smirk at him as I give his member a hard squeeze, which causes him to let out a loud moan as his hips jerks forward. This getting a moan out of me as I feel his member slide a little further into me, while his knot pushes against my tail hole.

" **And you are getting a five if you don't start fucking me!** "

I whine out loudly as I claw at the ground and shove my ass back, which causes Shadow to growl as he lowers his body so that he is practically laying on me. This causing me to shudder at feeling his weight pinning me to the floor as well as the feeling of his powerful muscles tensing up against me.

Groaning as I clamp down onto Shadow's member when I feel it get pulled out of me, I moan out in need as the only thing in me is the head of Shadow's member, which he rams all the way back into my ass as I cry out in pleasure. Shivering as I feel Shadow's hot breath on the back of my neck, I listen to his constant moans and grunts of pleasure with each thrust of his hips, which I copy as I feel his member spread my anal walls wide as it is shoved inside me before it leaves only to get shoved back in again with more force.

These sounds of pleasure being mixed with the sound of wet slaps each time Shadow's knot smacks into my tail hole, which stretches open further each time Shadow's knot rams into it as more of his large knot enters my tail hole with each thrust. Letting out a yelp as Shadow places his left front paw onto my back between my wings, I shiver at how dominated I feel as Shadow growls into the side of my neck as he licks and bites down on it, while he pins me down on the floor with his left paw as I feel his right front right paw hook around my waist.

This causing me to whimper out a whine as Shadow holds me in place so that he can fuck me harder, while I feel him coil the end of his tail around my member as he squeezes and strokes it. This whine turning into a roar of pleasure as Shadow pulls his whole member out of my tail hole before he lunges forward as he plunges his whole member into my stretched ass.

My roar of pleasure muffling out any other noise as I feel Shadow's member force my anal walls apart, while I feel his knot spread my tail hole wide as it is rammed inside of me with a pop, which causes me to feel Shadow's large balls smack into me as my ass cheeks fit snuggly against Shadow's groin.

Moaning as I feel Shadow's entire member inside of me, which my ass clamps down on as my anal walls ripple over it so that it feels like my ass is massaging and sucking on Shadow's member. This causing Shadow to groan into my neck as he holds me in place for a couple of seconds so that I can adjust to having his whole member inside of me, which I need as I feel my stomach bulge out as the head of his member pushes up against it.

As Shadow holds me in place he keeps on stroking my member, which is leaking pre-cum all over the floor to join the already existing puddle of cum on the ground, while I feel the stream of Shadow's pre-cum coat my anal walls as his member constantly leaks it into my ass. Deciding that I have had enough time to adjust to having his knot inside me, Shadow growls as he bites down onto where my neck meets my right shoulder, which draws blood as his sharp teeth sink partly into my skin.

Grunting in slight pain as Shadow marks me as his mate, my grunt of pain turns into a gasp as Shadow jerks his hips back hard, which causes Shadow's knot to stretch my tail hole as it is yanked out with a wet pop before the rest of his member up to the head leaves my ass.

Snarling into my neck as he keeps his jaws clamped down on it, Shadow jams his whole member back inside of me before he pulls it out again and then rams it back in. My moans of pleasure heightening with each thrust as Shadow fucks me harder and faster, while my ass gives off wet slurps as his member slides inside of it until it gives off a wet pop when Shadow's knot enters my tail hole.

This constant wet slurps and pops being accompanied with the sound of scale smacking into scale as Shadow's groin keeps on ramming into my ass cheeks. This causing them to start bruising with the force of the hits, while the quiet smacks of Shadow's large balls slapping against me are drowned out by the much louder smacks.

Feeling my orgasm coming, I let out a needy whine as I squeeze my ass, which causes Shadow to snarl into my neck as he changes his movement so that he is fucking me slower but with more force behind his thrusts. This causing me to roar out in bliss as my body jolts forward with each hard thrust, while I am yanked back each time he pulls his knot out of me, which pushes me over the edge as my roar heightens as my member starts spewing out my seed in large ropes of cum.

This bringing Shadow to his orgasm as well; as with each rope of my cum my ass clamps down onto Shadow's member as it tries to suck the cum straight from Shadow's balls. This causing him to unclamp his jaws from my neck as he opens his muzzle wide as he lets out a bellowing roar of pleasure, while he rams his entire member as hard as he can inside of me before he orgasms as well.

Whining out in pleasure as I feel the repeating throb of Shadow's member inside of me, while it gushing out a river of his cum inside of me, which my ass sucks further inside of its depths as Shadow's knot keeps it from oozing out of my tail hole. This causing the bulge in my stomach from Shadow's member to start to swell as his cum makes room as Shadow's member carries on unloading his seed inside of me, while his large balls tighten against me as they squeeze every ounce of his sperm out of them and into me.

Groaning as I lay on the floor with Shadow laying on top of me, I let out a purr as I feel Shadow drag his tongue over my bitten neck a few times before he moves his tongue to drag it all over my head. Feeling him stop dragging his tongue over me, I go to let out a whine only for it to come out as a yelp as I feel Shadow clamp down his toothless jaws over the back of my neck, which he uses to pull me up as he stands up on his back legs before he lands on his rump with a thud.

This new position causing me to be sitting down on Shadow's lap with his member all the way up my ass holding me in place, while his back legs are spread open wide so that his large balls are on full display. The little amount of his seed that has managed to get past his knot drips out of my ass as it flows down to coat his balls in a white sheen of his cum.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

Leaning back against Shadow's muscled chest, while he wraps his right front leg around my chest, I turn my head to the side and look up as Shadow looks down into my eyes with a loving look in his eyes. This causing me to smile warmly at him as our eyes meet each other, which he returns as he brings down his muzzle and brings me into a deep loving kiss.

Our tongues wrestling with each other as they lick, massage and bat at the other before I submit to Shadow's tongue, which causes him to purr into my muzzle as he moves more of his large tongue into my mouth so that my whole maw is filled with his tongue. Taking the dominating kiss a bit further, Shadow growls as he pushes the end of his tongue into my throat. This causing me to gag as I feel his tongue slide partly down my throat before he pulls his tongue out of my throat, giving my tongue a tender caress before he pulls his tongue back into his muzzle.

Letting out a whine at the loss of tongue, which causes Shadow to chuckle at me as he brings down his head and nuzzles the side of my face, while he moves his tail and curls it around my tail as he gives it a gentle squeeze.

" **I can see why you love being the submissive during our mating sessions. If I had known what it felt like to be a submissive during sex and how** _ **good**_ **you are at being** **dominant,** **I would have made you fuck me ages ago.** "

I moan out as I cuddle into Shadow's chest, while I place my left hand onto my bloated stomach and move my right hand onto Shadow's right thigh as I start caressing it, which causes Shadow to purr as he pulls me tighter against him.

" **Well if you did know what it felt like, I would need to fight you most of the time when we have sex so I could be the submissive. I think my ass would be devastated if it didn't have the constant visits of its best friend.** "

Shadow purrs back as he says the last bit with mirth coursing through his voice, while he looks at me with a playful smile as he gives my lips an affectionate lick, which causes me to smile back at him as I let out a chuckle and shake my head at his joke.

" **Yes, I think it would. And I could not go long without fucking it too with how much you tease me with it, but maybe now and again you can let me be a submissive so that we can enjoy being both. I will always love being a dominant more than being a submissive, but you can't say that you don't have that itch that I now have that needs to be scratch now and again, which only can be scratched by being a submissive or a dominant in your case."**

I say as Shadow carries on licking my head, which causes me to purr as I bare my neck to Shadow, causing my purr to be mixed with a moan as Shadow attacks my neck with his tongue.

" **Yes, your right. Now that I have fucked you, I now have a craving to fuck you again in all different kind of ways. But my craving of feeling your cock inside of me dwarfs that small desire, so I am happy being submissive most of the time but if you want to be submissive now and again, I'll be more than happy to fuck you. But I have one requirement you must do if you want me to fuck you again.** "

Shadow purrs out as he stops dragging his tongue across my neck to speak before he goes back to licking my neck, which he starts nibbling onas he watches me frown at what he said at the end of his talk.

" **Requirement?** "

I ask with confusion in my voice as I look up at him when he moves his muzzle away from my neck to look at me.

" **Yes, if you want me to fuck you again, you must give me a mating mark like I gave you on your shoulder. But you can put it anywhere on my body, it just needs to be visible so that everyone can see that I am already taken.** "

Shadow purrs out as he brings his muzzle down so that our lips are touching, while he stares into my eyes with a teasing smile on his lips. What he said causing a smirk to come to my lips as I stare back into Shadow's eyes.

" **Anywhere that is visible?** "

I hum out in a husky voice as I snake out my tongue and run it along Shadows lips, which causes him to shudder at the sound of my voice and the feel of my tongue.

" **Yes, anywhere.** "

Shadow conforms as his hot breath brushes up against my lips, which causes my smirk to widen as where I am going to bite Shadow is imprinted into my mind, while amusement rolls off me as I think about the reaction Shadow will have when I do mark him.

" **I'll hold you to your word.** "

I purr out with glee as I see in Shadows eyes the uncertainty that my words have brought him.

" **I am going to regret saying that, am I?** "

Shadow whines out as he looks at me in defeat, which causes my smirk to brighten as I let out a mirth filled chuckle.

" **Yes, you are.** "

I say as I rest my head on the leg that shadow has wrapped around my chest, while I listen as he lets out another whine at the forbidding feeling my words have brought him.

(Small time skip)

Finishing doing up Shadow's form-fitting body armor, I take a step back and gaze over his body as he moves about before turning to face me with a smirk.

" **Is there a reason why we are not putting on the** **armor** **plates? Or do you just want to see me in a** **form-fitting** **body** **armor** **that** **shows off** **my muscles and curves?** "

Shadow purrs out as his smirk turns playful, while he eyes my body that has the form-fitting body armor coating it as well. What he said causing me to roll my eyes at him as I smirk back.

" **We are in a safe place surrounded by people that wouldn't attack us, we don't need the** **armor** **plates. If I didn't find out about the Mayan civilization that raids everyone for people to sacrifice to their Gods, I wouldn't even bother putting this on and just have walked around with you naked.** "

I explain as I look at where our armor plates and weapons are, which is against the wooden wall of the hut that we are in. The hut being gifted to us by the elders of the tribe so that we have somewhere to sleep, which was the best choice out of the huts as it is the largest one in the tribe's small village. The hut is quite bare as the only thing inside of it is the large pelt of a dear spread out on the floor as a makeshift bed, which is currently soaked in the result of our mating.

" **A shame that is, I would love to keep on flashing you my tail hole until you needed to drag me back here to deal with your arousal.** "

Shadow whines out before he wiggles his right eyebrow at me at the end of what he said, which causes me to let out a sigh as I shake my head at him with a small smirk on my lips.

" **Come on, we got things to do and you going to need to try harder than that to get me to fuck you.** "

I call out playfully as I exit the hut, while Shadow physically deflates at what I said at the end as he lets out a whine before following me.

Gazing around as I stop outside our hut, while Shadow comes up to my left side before he sits down on his rear, I look around at all the humans as they look over to us with bright smiles. Some of the humans also waving at us, while some of the women giggle as they talk to each other as they cast us looks.

" **It looks like everyone heard your loud moaning and whining as I fucked you.** "

Shadow purrs to me as he brings his muzzle to the side of my face, which I swat away with my left hand as I send him a glare. This glare losing any force behind it by the large blush that is on my face, which causes Shadow to laugh and for my glare to turn into a pout.

" **You look so cute when you pout.** "

Shadow coos out as he cuddles up against my side, which causes my blush to brighten.

" _ **Shut up.**_ "

I mumble out as I push him off me, which causes him to smile brightly at me.

" **You know you love me.** "

Shadow purrs out as he moves back to my side and wraps his tail around my waist, while he cuddles back up against my side as he looks up at me with his large green eyes sparkling. This causing my lips to twitch as a smile fights its way onto my lips before I give Shadow's lips a loving lick.

" **I never can stay mad at you.** "

I purr out as Shadow smile widens, while he moves his muzzle as he gives me a loving lick back.

(Time skip – A week later)

Over the week, I have been teaching the tribe certain techniques that will move their progress in creating weapons and other things easier for them, while also sharing hunting techniques with them as they show me some hunting techniques that they use themselves. Shadow has also been scouting out the area for any threats and the best places for us to hunt. But the most interesting thing that happened in this week is what happened two days ago.

(Flashback – Two days ago)

Smiling at Shadow's purrs as my hands massage his neck, I let out a chuckle as Shadow flips over onto his side so that I can massage the underside of his neck, while he looks at me pleadingly as he lets out a whine.

" **Yeah, yeah. You big hatchling.** "

I laugh out as I start massaging the underside of his neck, while he lets out an offended snort at being called a hatchling, which is replaced with a purr as my hands get to work on his stiff muscles.

As I carry on massaging Shadow, the Mayans around us stare on in interest as they eat their food. All of us currently being in the middle of the village surrounding a large fire, which is the tribe's dinner area. Halting my massaging of Shadow, who lets out a whine, my ears stand up as they twitch side to side. This causing Shadow to stand up when he sees it as he does the same, seeing what we are doing and how alert we have become, all the Mayans stand up as they look around for danger.

Tilting my head as I listen out for the footsteps I heard, my head snaps to my left as my eyes narrow onto some movement behind one of the Mayan's huts, which causes a smile to come to my lips as I see who has entered the village. Standing next to the hut is the large black cat that I met inside the jungle, who is currently staring at me with his head tilted to the side with what looks like a large rodent clutched in his jaws.

Looking to where I am looking, all the Mayans gasp as they take steps back and look at the large cat with awe as well as fear, while Shadow lets out a snarl as he crouches down ready to pounce. This causes the cat to gaze over to Shadow before looking back at me as he compares our looks, while also sniffing the air as he takes in our scent that is all over each other.

" **Wait, Shadow. This is the same cat that I gave that peccary to.** "

I say as I place my right hand onto his neck, which causes him to stop his snarling as he looks the cat over, while I take some steps forward before crouching down so that I am at eye level with the cat. Looking at me and then at Shadow as he sees that he isn't going to attack him, the cat lowers his body to the floor as he crawls along the ground towards me before he drops the rodent in front of me.

Looking at the cat, who has moved to lay fully on the ground as he bares his stomach at me in full submission, I move my gaze towards the animal that the cat has given me. The animal is large, having brown fur covering its body and a short head with a blunt muzzle, while its ears are on the top of its head with its eyes near them. Its back legs are longer than its front ones, while its feet are slightly webbed with three toes on its back feet and four toes on its front feet. [Author note: The creature is called a Capybara, look it up they're massive!]

" **It looks like he is giving you an animal back for the one you gave him.** "

Shadow says as he gazes over the dead animal before he moves over to the cat, which stays still as Shadow brings down his muzzle and starts to sniff over the cat's body. Watching with a smile as I see Shadow scent the cat, while also checking for any injuries on him, I gaze on as Shadow picks him up by the scruff and walks over to where I was massaging him.

" _ **I'm keeping him.**_ "

Shadow says to me when I raise my right eyebrow at him, the scruff that he got gently clutched in his muzzle muffling his voice as he talks. Blinking at him as he places the confused cat on the floor, Shadow wraps his body partly around him as he lays down and then starts giving the cat a tongue bath. This causing the confused cat to relax in Shadow's hold as he starts letting out purrs with each stroke of Shadow's tongue. Looking on in surprise at how Shadow is acting, a warm smile creeps its way onto my lips as I watch how Shadow has basically claimed the large cat as our hatchling.

(End of flashback)

This action brought me and Shadow to have a big talk about him just adopting something as our hatchling before even informing as well as discussing it with me, which calmed down at the end when the black cat leaped between us. In the end, I agreed that we will keep the black cat as our hatchling but if he wants to adopt something else as our hatchling in the future he will need to discuss it with me first.

Shadow happily agreed to my rules before he went back to fussing over our adopted hatchling as we talked about what name to give him. After going through several different kinds of names we both agreed on the name Nightshade, which caused the black cat to perk up when we said it before he let out a purr in agreement to his new name.

We also found out the species of Nightshade from the tribe, the species being a holy animal to the tribe that is called jaguar. This somehow brought us more admiration from the tribe when I explained the reason why Shadow is acting the way he is towards Nightshade.

Coming out of my thoughts as I see the white-tailed deer that I have been tracking move into the clearing where I have been waiting for it, I crouch down into the tall grass as I flick my tail. This causing the hidden tail-blade of the armor that I am wearing to eject out as I move so that my stance is like that of a scorpion with my tail tensed above me ready to strike at the unaware prey.

About to pounce onto my prey, my body stiffens as a scream is sounded out throughout the jungle, which is followed by the sound of battle as the deer runs off spooked by the noise. Bolting up onto my feet, I turn in the direction the scream came from, which causes my eyes to narrow as the jungle around me silences in terror when I let out a deeply enraged snarl. This snarl coming from the reason that the sound of the scream and battle is coming from the direction of the tribe that I am staying at, the _tribe_ that I have put under _my_ protection.

Taking in a large breath as I bring my head back, I shoot my head forward as I open my jaws wide, while an ear-splitting screech of fury erupts out of my muzzle before I dart in the direction of the village. All kinds of animals crying out in alarm as a swarm of different birds fly out of the trees and fly off as far away as they can, while all the land animals forget whatever they are doing as they flee with tails between their legs.

(Back at the village – Third person POV)

All the fighting in the village halts as a rage-filled screech echoes throughout the village, causing all the invaders to feel dread as they tighten the grip that they have on their weapons, while all the tribe members of the village grin. But the thing that scared the invaders the most is how the black scaled demon who has already killed many of them sends them a smirk with his lips pulled back, this smirk bringing horror to the invaders as they look at the blood coated razor sharp teeth that are on full display.

Next to this demon is the jaguar that has been helping the demon kill them, which has let out a happy purr when it heard the screech before pouncing onto one of them as it tears into the invaders face with its teeth. This action causing the tribe to attack the still stiff invaders, which snaps them out of their shocked state as they attack back.

Shadow only being a black blur as he pounces from one of the invaders to another, while racking his claws through them as he rips off limbs with his jaws or blows some of them apart with his plasma blast. All of this done with Nightshade by his side as they both dodge any attacks, while also defending each other when someone comes up on them unaware.

All this fighting stopping again as one of the invaders screams out in fear, which causes everyone to look at him and to halt as the invaders stare on with wide eyes in terror. The invader who screamed out being held off the ground by a black armored hand, which is grasped around his head as the claw-like blades dig their way into the screaming invader's skin.

The armored hand belonging to a behemoth in pitch-black armor that is easily holding the invader in his one hand, while huge bladed wings are spread open wide behind it as a tail can be seen moving around in frustration as the long black blade on the end of it slices through the air. Gulping as they watch the behemoth monster look down at them as its head moves around to gaze over them, which scares them more as they can't see the monster's eyes.

Taking a step back and flinching as the monster lets out a growl, the invaders eyes widen in horror as they watch the monster tighten its grip it has on the invader head, which causes the invader scream to heighten in pitch before it is cut off as his head caves in on itself. The loud crunch of bones shattering filling the small village as blood, bone and brain matter splatters onto the ground as well as the monster, which causes the monster to look more frightening as its armor has blood splattered over it.

(Hiccup's POV)

Snarling as I let go of the caved in head clutched in my right hand, I pounce forward onto the prey that is closest to me before the body that I let go can hit the floor. Colliding with the prey, he lets out a cry of surprise as he falls to the floor with me on top of him, this cry turning into a scream as the claw blades on my feet embed themselves into the chest of the prey, puncturing into his lungs and heart as the light leaves his eyes a couple of seconds later.

This action causing the fighting to start again as the two preys that were on either side of the prey shout out in anger, while the one on my right thrusts his spear towards me with all his strength. Moving my tail, I push the direction of the spear away from me so that it stabs into the prey on my left, which causes the prey with the spear to look on in shock only to choke up blood as he looks down and sees my tail going through his chest.

Ripping my tail out of the pray as I stand up, causing him to let out one more grunt of pain before he crumbles to the floor, I move my right wing to cover me from my right in a makeshift shield. This causing a crack to be heard as the arrow that was flying towards me hits it and brakes apart, which I reply by snapping my right wing in the direction the arrow came from as one of the blades on my wing launches in that direction when it disconnects from my wing.

This blade zipping through the air before it reaches the prey with the bow, who only has the time to widen his eyes before the blade slices through his neck and embeds itself into the tree that he was standing in front of, while his body falls back as his head tumbles through the air with a trail of blood following it.

Side stepping to my left as a prey swings down the wood club he has in his left hand at where I was, I shoot out my right hand and grab hold of his forearm before I move forward. Shooting out my left forearm as I move forward, my forearm impacts into the prey's elbow with force as a loud crack is heard, while the prey screams out in pain as his elbow bends in the opposite way. This causing him to drop the club that he has in his hand as I keep the grip I have on his forearm, while I move behind him as I grab the back of his neck with my left hand before using the grip I got on him to drag him around to face a charging pray.

Letting go of the prey, I launch out my right foot and kick the prey in his back, which causes his spine to break under the force of the kick as he is hurled into the charging prey. This causing him to yelp out as he is thrown to the floor with the still alive prey on top of him, which causes his weapon to fly out of his hand. Leaping forward as I beat my wings to give me additional lift, I land on top of the two preys before I bring up my tail and thrust it down, which causes my tail blade to puncture through both preys as my tail blade embeds itself into the ground.

Yanking my tail out of the preys as I hear a prey coming up behind me, I turn around and move forward into the prey's guard as I bring up my left forearm, which connects with the prey's left arm stopping him from completing the swing of his bone club. Wrapping my left arm around his right arm, I pull him down as I grab the back of his head with my right hand, which I use to pull his head down as I launch up my right knee. The force of my armored knee impacting his face causing his skull to shatter as my knee goes half way into his head before I pull back my knee and throw the prey's corpse to the side.

Looking over to Shadow as he pounces onto a prey, I dash over to him as I see a prey running up to him and flip over his back, landing with a roll before I stop in a crouch in front of the prey with my wings thrust out in front of me. This getting a grunt as all the blades on my wings pierce through the prey's front, while the tips of the blades jut out of the prey's back.

Letting out a snarl, I yank my wings out of the prey as the blades cleave through the prey's body and exit out of his sides. Looking to my left as I hear two more prey running at me, side by side, I bolt off towards them before they can react as I grab hold of the right prey's face with my right hand. Picking up the prey from the face, I launch my hand down as I go into a crouch, the back of the prey's head smashing into the floor as blood paints the floor from his cracked open skull. The prey on the left letting out a scream that turns into a gurgle as when I go into a crouch, I launch my tail into his stomach and then thrust my tail up as my tail blade comes out of the prey's mouth.

Growling as I stand up, I look to the prey that is impaled on my tail before pulling my tail out of him as his corpse hits the ground with a wet splat, while I gaze around as I see that all the preys are dead. Ears perking up as I hear a purr, I look down and smile as Nightshade comes up to me before he starts rubbing his side up against my legs. This causing me to purr back at him as I stroke the top of his head, which causes his purrs to heighten as he pushes his head into my hand.

Scenting the air as I hear someone behind me, my smile widens as I smell Shadow who lets out a purr of his own and moves so his chest is pressed up against my back, while I tilt my head to the left as he places his head on my right shoulder.

" **Hello, handsome.** "

Shadow purrs out to me, which causes me to look at him in the corner of my eye before I move my head so that it is resting against his.

" **And hello, beautiful.** "

I purr back with a playful smirk, which causes his purr to deepen as he nuzzles the side of his head against mine before he gazes around the village. The village being littered with all the corpse of the invaders and a few corpses of the tribe as well, while many of the tribe are tending to the injured or mourning for their loss as a few others start separating the bodies of their tribe away from the invaders.

" **We should pile up all of the dead prey and burn them, they don't deserve to be buried.** "

Shadow growls out as he glares at the corpses of the invaders, which causes Nightshade to look up at him and to tilt his head before he glares at the corpses as well, while he copies Shadow's growl. This causing me to start chuckling in amusement as I send Nightshade an amused look, while Shadow's growl turns into a purr when he sees Nightshade copying him as he looks at him with a mirth filled smile.

Looking up as I hear someone moving towards us, I move my gaze over to where the footsteps are coming from to see the male head elder of the tribe moving towards us with slow steps. The elder having the same skin color as everyone else in the tribe with the same type of piercings all the tribe normally wears but with a lot more of them. The elder has a white walking stick made from wood, which has engravings of all different types of animals on it as well as engravings of all their Gods on the top section of the walking stick. Mine and Shadow's images recently being added to the rest of the Gods on the walking stick.

The elder only wears a groin cloth like the rest of the males in the tribe, while a necklace made from different animal bones rests around his neck, with the skull of an eagle in the center of the necklace to represent his status as the head elder of the tribe. As he is making his way towards us he leans on his walking stick for support with each step, while he takes breaths of air as he struggles to make his way towards us with all the corpses in his way.

Finally making his way towards us with the help of a boy who saw that he needed help, he stops in front of us and lets out a sigh as he heavily leans on his staff, while he looks down at the boy who helped him as he smiles gratefully at him before sending him away to help someone else.

Moving his gaze towards us so that we can see his blue eyes as he sends us a sad smile before he looks around at his tribe with sorrow in his eyes, while he gazes at the dead bodies of his people and the weeping families of those who has lost someone.

" _Today will be remembered as a terrible,_ _grief-filled_ _day. But because of your help, it shall also be remembered as the day when our Gods fought with us and stopped the destruction of our tribe. We thank you for helping us fight the raiding tribe and for teaching our warriors your teachings that helped them stay alive in this battle._ "

The elder says as his words have a raspy sound to them, which shows how old and weak the elder is as he strains his shaking legs by just standing. Smiling at what the elder said, I dip my head slightly to him before I move my hand and stroke the side of Shadow's head, which gets a purr from him and a moan from Nightshade from the loss of my hand as he looks up at me with puppy eyes. This causing my smile to brighten as I move my other hand to stroke his head too, which causes him to stop giving me his puppy eyes and to start purring.

" _You welcomed us into the tribe and housed us, from then on this tribe was under our protection from your kindness. So, you don't need to thank us, we were happy to fight to protect the tribe. Go, rest. We will handle everything, you need your strength when the burial of your people happens."_

I say back in the tribe's language with a warm smile, which the elder returns in gratitude as he nods at me and walks over to the closest hut that isn't too badly damaged to sit down. Looking around at all the invader's corpses, I let out a sigh as I look to Shadow and give him a loving lick on the side of my muzzle, which causes him to look at me with a smile.

" **Come on. Let's start piling up all the prey's bodies so that we can burn them.** "

I say as I give Shadow one more lick before moving to start piling up the bodies while stroking Nightshade's head as I pass him.

(Time skip – Four days later)

After piling up all the invader's bodies and burning them, we went around and helped heal all the injured. When we finished doing this, which took a day to do, we moved all the dead tribesmen so that the elder could start the funeral and burial of the dead. The next two days was spent fixing the damage that the invading tribe did to the huts, while also rebuilding the few huts that were too damaged.

After all of this was done I talked with the elders about us leaving to go back to our nest, which the elders were sad about at first but understood that we couldn't stay forever. The rest of the last day was spent mingling with the tribe as well as talking with Shadow about how we were going to take Nightshade with us, which we came to the solution that Shadow will need to carry him with his paws. This made me collect materials to create a makeshift harness for Nightshade, which will make it easier for Shadow to hold him.

Coming out of my thoughts as I see that all the tribe has gathered in front of me with the elders standing in the front, I gaze to my sides at Shadow who is in his full armor and Nightshade before I take a step forward as I look over the crowd.

" _You have housed us and shown us kindness, unlike other humans that we have met in the past and we thank you for that. We thank you_ _for_ _showing that there is more than one person that don't see dragons, our kin, as monsters. We would like to stay, but we have our own nest, a tribe, to get back to. But before we go, we would like to give something to your head elder._ "

I say as my voice carries over the crowd so that everyone can hear what I am saying before I move to stand in front of the head elder. Smiling at him, I bring up my right hand to show five necklaces that have a Night Furry scale hanging from each one of them, which everyone that can see stares at in awe.

" _One shall always be wearied by the head elder and the four others should be wearied by those who go out hunting. They have our scent on them, so you will be giving off some of our_ _scents_ _when you wear them, which will stop most predators from attacking you. They will also tell a dragon that you are not prey but_ _kin_ _if you ever cross paths with one, which most dragons will_ _heed_ _but a few dragons that are outcasts in our_ _kin_ _will not care so it won't protect you from all dragons."_

I explain as I hold them out to the head elder, who smiles gratefully at me as he takes them off me and puts one on before calling forth the four best hunters in the tribe, which he gives the other necklaces too. My explanation of what the necklaces will do bringing more awe from the tribe as they look at the necklaces in admiration, while the hunters that got the necklaces smile at me and bow their heads in respect.

This causing me to smile as I nod my head at them before moving back to stand in the middle of Shadow and Nightshade.

" _Before we fully leave this land, we will be paying the Mayan_ _civilization_ _a…_ _ **visit**_."

I say with a dark smirk as I snarl out the last bit, which causes the tribe's eyes to widen at what I said as they feel a slight pity for the Mayan civilization, while they watch as I shoot up into the air with Shadow following me. Nightshade clutched in Shadow's paws and pressed up against his chest, while he looks around with wide eyes in excitement at the jungle below him.

(Mayan civilization that sacrifices humans a lot)

In a large meadow surrounded by the jungle, large limestone pyramids can be seen with hundreds of dark-skinned humans surrounding the biggest one. This pyramid having a stairway up to the top of it on one of its four sides, which is where most of the humans are clustered at as they stare up to the top of the pyramid. The top of the pyramid having a few humans who are ornamented with better clothing and jewels than everyone else as they sit down on highly decorated wooden thrones. These humans mostly being a couple of women with a man and a couple of fat children with servants tending to them.

In front of these humans at the center of the top of the pyramid is a pedestal, which a middle-age man wearing lots of jewels and a large decorated hat is standing in front of as he shouts to the people surrounding the pyramid about their Gods. As he talks about their Gods, a bunch of bound humans that are covered in blue dye are dragged to the top of the pyramid by humans with weapons and are held in place as the man finishes what he is shouting.

When the man finishes what he is shouting, the crowd around the pyramid roars out in cheers as one of the blue covered humans are pulled over to the pedestal. The human having the rope that is bounding his arms together cut before he is pushed onto his back on the pedestal, while two of the humans with weapons grab hold of his legs and arms as they hold him in place.

As this happens the crowd quietens as the man who was shouting at them brings out a highly-decorated dagger, while he moves to stand over the human on the pedestal as he brings up the dagger. Before he can bring the dagger down to plunge it into the human's chest a high-pitched whistle is heard, which causes him to halt in confusion as the whistle gets louder and louder.

(Hiccup's POV)

Nosediving towards the pyramid as I see that they have started their sacrificing, I flip forward when I am about to hit the pyramid so that my feet are what I land on, while I snap out my wings as my body is tugged up from the wind catching on my wings. This action taking a lot of speed off my descent but not all of it as I land in a crouch, while the limestone under me caves in slightly as spider web like cracks spread out from under me.

Letting out a loud snarl, I stand up and gaze around to see that the person with the sacrificing knife has been thrown to the floor by the force of my landing, while everyone else who can see me is looking at me with wide eyes. Looking behind at the people sitting down in the chairs, I launch out my right wing as the blades detach and zip through the air to embed themselves into each of the humans that are sitting on the thrones.

This getting a cry of terror from everyone, while the humans who are holding the bound humans shout out as they sprint towards me with their weapons poised to strike, who I dispatch by launching my other wing towards them. Their bodies hitting the floor hard as my wing blades jut out of their chests, which causes the bound humans to take a step back as they stare at me with wide eyes.

Moving towards the human who has the sacrificing knife as he is about to get up, I launch out my right hand and grab hold of his neck, which causes him to wheeze for air as I pick him up off the ground. This causing the two humans that are holding the human on the pedestal to let go of him as they run towards me, which is halted by my tail-blade as it cuts one of their heads off and pierces the heart of the other.

This action being done without me looking as I stare into the eyes of the human that I am holding, who is grasping my arm as he tries to get free from my hold. Moving around the pedestal as the human on it gets off before moving towards the bound humans as he stares at me with fear but slight awe, I stop in front of the top of the stairs as I look down at the crowd of humans.

Gazing over the crowd of humans that have gone deathly quiet as they stare at me with horror, I let out a loud growl and throw the human clutched in my hold down the stairs. This causing the crowd to gasp as they watch the human plummet down the stairs head over heels, while the constant crunch and splat of his body hitting the stairs is heard before his mangled blood coated corpse finally hits the bottom of the pyramid.

Glaring down at all the humans as they shake on the spot in terror, while they scream out in shock, I spread out my wings to their full length as I let out a deafening screech that shuts everyone up.

" _ **I am Hiccup, known as the God of the hunt and that of creating. A tribe housed me and my mate,**_ _**who is known as the God of love and Protection.**_ _**A tribe that I put under my protection as did my mate. This tribe was raided by your civilization for people to sacrifice to your Gods. So, I have come here to show you that attacking a tribe under my protection has dear… consequences. Which I have**_ _ **shown**_ _ **you by killing your leaders. And if I find out that you have been sacrificing any humans to me or my mate, I will wipe out your whole civilization.**_ "

I snarl out as all the humans in the crowd flinch back, while their eyes widen at finding out that they are in front of a God. This causing me to smirk at seeing that they will now take my warning to heart at me lying about being a God, which they think is the truth as they bow to me and cry out for forgiveness at their actions.

Nodding at how they are acting, I look over to the bound humans as the human that was on the pedestal cuts through the last bound person's ropes, while all of them stare at me with awe as well as gratefulness in their eyes. Sending them a smile, I crouch down slightly before I beat down my wings as I launch up into the air where I hover for a couple of seconds, while I gaze over the pyramid filled meadow as I beat my wings to keep myself hovering.

Done with my gazing around, I flap my wings as I fly over to where Shadow and Nightshade are waiting, who smile at me when they see me.

" **Let's go home.** "

I purr out when I stop next to Shadow who is flapping his wings to keep himself hovering before I fly off, Shadow following behind me as we make our way back to our nest. None of us knowing that we have now become a part of the many Gods that the Mayan civilization worship, while also being named another God. The God of vengeance.

[Author's note: Ok! That's the end of the chapter, hoped you liked it! To my question on the last chapter about Shadow and Hiccup having a foursome, I saw that a lot of you want it to happen but someone pointed out that it would affect Hiccups relationship with Shadow. Which I fully agree to. So, to make you all happy, I will do the foursome but it will be an outtake so that it won't affect the story. Anyway! Goodbye for now and don't forget to review!]


End file.
